Damn Roses
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: It's funny how the simplest things could change your life. In this case, Sasuke and Naruto attend Itachi and Gaara's wedding, where they both catch the bouquets. Love and chaos blooms as a result. Set in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

Damn Roses

Author's Note: This is my first time I'm attempting a **yaoi. That means male x male romantic relationship.** If that is not your thing, you might want to turn back now. I have started several unpublished for this attempt, but none felt quite right yet. Maybe this time will be the charm. All reviews and other forms of feedback are appreciated as always.

Chapter Warning: Itachi may be slightly to moderately out of character and as with most of my chapters, some swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this.

Chapter One

Third Person POV

Sasuke loved his brother. Truly, he did. He idolized Itachi. But sometimes, there were moments when he was scared of his older brother. The man was an evil mastermind. Fortunately, MOST of the time Itachi chose to use his powers for good and not evil. But every once in awhile, like today, Sasuke knew that Itachi was plotting something.

How did he know this? Well first of all Itachi snuck up behind Sasuke and hugged him. He was smiling just a little TOO serenely. Of course, Sasuke acknowledged his brother had a reason to be happy. He was getting married next week. Though the younger Uchiha knew, he just instinctively knew that Itachi was going to pull something.

"Ah there is my favorite brother," Itachi says cheerfully.

"Itachi, I'm your only brother," Sasuke answers suspiciously and notes that Itachi was wearing purple fingernail polish.

Yep. He was so fucked. Itachi only wore purple when he was feeling rebellious. Rebellious against what, Sasuke had no idea.

"It still counts. It just makes you all the more precious to me. Now Sasuke, I want you to at least attempt to socialize and I suppose it's only fair to warn you about the guest list," he says.

"Warn me about the guest list? You mean the Akatsuki. Itachi, your friends are PSYCHOTIC. But I'm used to them. Remember that dumbfucker Deidara put a tranchula in my bed, when I was SIX," Sasuke had been absolutely terrified and had loathed the feminine looking blonde ever since.

"They aren't psychotic, well most of them aren't anyway. They are just a little eccentric. Besides, I spoke to Deidara and he never put a spider in your bed again," Itachi countered

Sasuke twitches, "Eccentric is the understatement of the fucking year."

"Tsk tsk such language Sasuke. It is most unbecoming," Itachi says.

"Don't give me that bull. I've heard you and Gaara. You curse just as much as me," he says smugly.

"Such language in the heat of passion is different than in everyday life. Speaking of sexual gratification that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Itachi says.

"… I thought you said you wanted to talk about the guest list," Sasuke replies and did not like where this was going.

"Oh I am. It's just you knew Gaara's bestman from when you went to Konoha Academy," Itachi answers.

"So what? There were hundreds of students. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does that have to do with … sexual gratification," Sasuke ventures cautiously.

"That's true there were hundreds of students. But you'd remember this one. No one forgets their first kiss," Itachi says smugly.

"That was an accident! That idiot bumped us. It doesn't count," Sasuke twitches.

"You had TWO "accidents" as I recall. There was the famous "Desk Incident" and the "Beach Incident," Itachi says.

"… We were cliff diving and just sorta collided. Neither COUNTS," Sasuke flails.

"Once is an accident, twice is not," Itachi counters.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke lunges at him.

Soon the Uchiha brothers were on the floor. They were rolling around, trying to get the upper hand. It was at that moment, that Gaara walked into the luxury apartment, that he shared with Itachi.

He blinks, setting the groceries on the table. Uchihas were so composed in public. In private though, they let their passion fly. Gaara had two older siblings. But he never fought with them the way Sasuke did with Itachi. (His older siblings had been terrified of him for a long time, until he met Naruto, and began the road to recovery from his very neglectful father.)

"As much as I do enjoy the view, Sasuke I have to ask you to get off my Groom. It would be inconvenient to host a funeral, instead of a wedding," Gaara says dryly.

"You are so lucky, Gaara just saved your ass," Sasuke says from underneath Itachi, as Itachi had managed to roll on top of him.

"You are the one who is pinned. Foolish little brother," Itachi answers and he pokes him on the forehead.

"… Itachi what'd you say to him this time," Gaara shakes his head,

"Oh I mentioned who your bestman was going to be. I may or may not have mentioned Sasuke's first kisses," Itachi answers "innocently."

"Oh geez. Maybe I should let him rough you up a bit," Gaara shakes his head.

"So cruel." Itachi says.

"Yes. That's why you love me," Gaara answers.

"Well that and your big, fat," Itachi starts and Sasuke smacks him.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life," Sasuke yells.

"… And I don't want you to discuss our sex life with your brother," Gaara twitches.

"Anyway, they were accidents. It was over a decade ago. I'm sure he grew out of being a hyperactive, knucklehead by now," Sasuke says.

"Well he's calmed down a lot. I think a lot of it was just him competing with you. The Kakashi and Guy of our generation," Gaara says.

"Did you seriously just compare me to the spandex freak," Sasuke growls.

"No, in this case, you'd be Kakashi. Though I don't think Naruto fits Guy perfectly. He did prefer orange and Guy wore green most of the time," he says thoughtfully.

Itachi chuckles at this. He was clearly amused at Gaara yanking Sasuke's chain. Gaara avoids the swatt that he knew was coming.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter. It's only for a few hours. So you guys have everything all set," Sasuke asks.

"Yes, we have the venue and the hotel rooms booked for our guests," Itachi says.

"Well that's good at least," Sasuke says.

A Few Days Later at Itachi and Gaara's Wedding

Naruto had to hand it to Gaara and Itachi, when they organized a celebration, they really went for it. Itachi was one of the most sought after surgeons in the world. Gaara he was the Governor of Nevada. So naturally, they had their wedding in Vegas.

It wasn't one of those tacky little Elvis Chapels that Vegas was famous for. No, Gaara and Itachi had booked one of the most luxurious hotels on the Strip. There were beautiful chandeliers, water fountains with gorgeous sculptures, the walls were an enchanting combination of silvers and gold, and there was a plush red silk carpet. There was also a very well stocked bar and a feast laid out. The real show stopper was the cake though. That thing might have been taller than Naruto. (Which was a good thing, because Itachi and Gaara had invited a lot of people and there was the press to consider.)

While in the dressing room, Gaara looks at Naruto very seriously and says, "If you and Sasuke end up fighting and break anything, you are both paying for it and dealing with the Press."

"Oh come on Gaara. That was years ago. I'm sure the bastard will behave himself for his brother's wedding," Naruto says.

"Uh huh. It's not only him that I'm worried about," Gaara replies

Naruto's Flashback (Still at the Wedding)

Naruto had been in middle school when he realized which team he swung for. It wasn't an easy thing for a twelve year old, to realize they were gay. While all his friends, were getting their first crushes (mostly on cheerleaders), Naruto had gotten his.

He'd gotten hit by puppy love, HARD. The blonde remembered the day happened. He'd overheard some yelling and looked peeked over the corner. There were three 8th graders who had cornered a sixth grader. Naruto knew the kid. He was gay, but he'd already told everyone that.

The kid was weird. He had a fixation with green spandex, bushy eyebrows, and was always going on about the power of youth or something. Still he was a nice kid and this was not a fair fight.

"Looks like the football team is really going to suck this year," he hears someone with a velvety voice, that no preteen should possess.

That got the attention of one of the older kids. They were all on the football team afterall. Konoha Academy was famous for it's athletics. Seriously, it was like a religion.

"What'd you say," the biggest of the three twitches.

"I said it's going to suck. If the top three players are so pathetic that it takes three of them to corner someone half their size, there's no way we are ever going to win a game this year," said the owner of that voice.

Naruto finally got a good look at the newcomer. He was probably another sixth grader. Naruto's first thought was he was way too pretty to be a boy. He was a bit taller than most of the other kids in their grade. Naruto had never seen skin that light before, that actually looked healthy. He didn't have the word to describe it at the moment. (When he got older, he'd realize ivory was the closest). He had black spikey hair, with long bangs framing the side of his face. The kid in question wore a high blue collared shirt and white shorts.

What really drew Naruto's attention were his eyes. They had started off the color of a starless sky and now were ruby red. (He'd heard of some people's eye color changing a bit depending on the light, but never something like that.)

"What do you care? He was hitting on us," said the kid in the middle.

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's lusting after your sorry asses," Sasuke says.

"That's it Uchiha. You think you are hot stuff because your brother won a bunch of championships. Guys shut this pipsqueak up," the older boys charge at him.

They were bigger, but Sasuke was faster. He managed to dodge, so they all landed on the floor in a heap. It was a bit of a blur what happened after that. It was a flurry of kicks, punches, and curse words. After awhile, Sasuke came out on top and spits some blood out of his mouth.

"You know my brother that won all those trophies? He's gay. So yeah, try this shit again and you'll leave this school limping," Sasuke walks off.

End of Flashback

The wedding takes place relatively peacefully. Well minus some rather suggestive and crude comments from Hidan about what to do on their honeymoon. But that was Hidan. It was to be expected.

Both Grooms decided to throw a bouquet. Gaara had threatened to castrate Itachi if he even JOKED about him having a garter. Itachi, wisely never mentioned it again.

Itachi being a smartass, throws the flowers in such a way that Sasuke wouldn't be able to avoid them. Naruto wasn't really paying attention to the flower throwing. He was trying to sneak a piece of the cake, when Gaara's bouquet went flying. Naruto catch it on a reflex.

Damn roses," Sasuke mutters under his breath, knowing there was no way that Itachi was EVER going to let him live this down.

It was then that Sasuke noticed who caught the roses. It was Naruto. Someone up there must really hate him decided. It just had to be his first crush.

Naruto had grown really well. Mentally, Sasuke curses that it looked like Naruto might finally have surpassed him in height. (The youngest Uchiha had privately wondered if maybe living off ramen might have stunted his growth for awhile.)

He'd grown out his golden hair a bit longer. Naruto had always been tanned, but now his skin looked like it had been kissed by the Sun. And of course, those blue eyes were still the same. Sasuke had heard the phrase sky blue eyes before, but only with Naruto did the description fit perfectly.

Sasuke was also pleased to note that the blonde hadn't shown up in an orange tux. (Which he wouldn't have put passed the knucklehead.) A tux that he filled out very well. Whereas Sasuke for the most part was built like a leopard, sleek muscle. Naruto was more like a lion. There was a lot of power in his build.

Sasuke's Flashback

Things should have been perfect in Sasuke's life. He was at the top of his class, his parents had gotten him a car for his birth, and he was all set to get a full ride scholarship to college. Well they would have been perfect, if it wasn't for two things. The first being his stalkers. This generally included any straight unattached girl in his class, who had a thing for "bad boys." (Why Sasuke had a reputation as a bad boy when his record sparkled? Well he had a temper and he often got into fights. ) The second was that he was in love with a straight man.

Sasuke couldn't really explain it. For whatever reason, Naruto was fixated on him. He was always challenging him in well everything. It didn't matter if it was as stupid as who could eat the most, who could run the fastest, lift the most, or whatever.

He likened it to magnets. They were complete opposites in every way. Whereas Naruto was naturally friendly, loud, and easy going… Sasuke was more of a loner, quiet, and a perfectionist to the extreme.

He'd first realized it was something more than rivalry in Freshmen year. They'd had gym together. So Sasuke got to see Naruto in the locker room. His older brother was gay, so he knew what it meant when later that day he had to take a very cold shower.

Unfortunately, there was no point in even trying. He'd seen Naruto around with some pink haired girl. Sasuke assumed they were dating. Therefore Naruto was straight (or maybe bisexual). It didn't matter though. He was taken. Sasuke Uchiha did not steal other people's boyfriends.

Besides, while Itachi had a no fucks given attitude, about being "out," Sasuke didn't. If he told everyone he was gay, he was about 99% certain, that his VERY stupid admirers, would see it as a challenge. They'd probably try to "cure" him. He definitely was not going to put up with that.

End of Flashback

Sasuke walks over to Naruto and leans over, whispering to him, "Better get going loser, before they notice that you caught the damn roses. You'll never hear the end of it."

Naruto laughs, "Yeah guess so. See you soon bastard."

Naruto heads off. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the VERY nice view of Naruto's retreating backside for a few seconds. But then self preservation instincts kicked in. He had to get the Hell out of here, before Itachi and/or Gaara noticed he'd caught the bouquet.

A few minutes later, he was in the hallway, heading towards his room. When someone, slapped his ass. Sasuke whirled around, ready to kill this pervert. He blinks when he realizes who it was. It was his old college professor.

Orochimaru was his name. Now Orochimaru was a brilliant legal mind, arguably one of the best in the field. He'd been an Ivy League professor for the passed decade or two. Along with Jirayia and Tsunade, they were known as the Sanin. Sasuke had no idea what it was supposed to mean. But it had come to stand for, "You are about to lose this case," to anyone who had the misfortune to go up against any of them in the courtroom.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke. You are looking very well. I believe congratulations are in order to Itachi as well. Who knew he had a thing for red heads," Orochimaru muses," drawing out his S's.

Sasuke had always been creeped out by his former Law Professor. He reminded him too much of a snake. He also had a Michael Jackson thing going on with his skin and being just a little too attentive to some of his more talented male students.

If he actually had an affair with any of his students, Sasuke didn't know. But he was far too clever to get caught. (Even if it was legal, as everyone attending his college was likely to be 18 and up…it was still highly frowned upon. Orochimaru wouldn't risk damaging his reputation.)

Sasuke twitches, "Don't you go near me, my brother, or Gaara."

Sasuke starts marching over. He was intent on making sure that Orochimaru would remember that touching Sasuke in any way was a BAD idea. Maybe give that beating that Itachi gave the snake freak, a good run for its money.

Just as he was about to slam his fist into Orochimaru's face, he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. Sasuke was not going to be denied his revenge though. He thrashed around wildly. The raven haired young man kicked, punched, elbowed, and did everything he could to escape the grip of, well whoever was dumb enough to stop him.

"Easy there, wildcat. It's not worth getting arrested for assault," he hears Naruto's voice.

Well that did explain how he was able to restrain Sasuke. This was a feat not many could have managed. Sasuke LOATHED to admit this, but when it came to close range combat, Naruto had the edge. The blonde had more raw power and stamina. Sasuke whenever he could beat Naruto in a brawl(which was only about 50% of the time back in their Academy days), had won because he was faster, had outwitted him, or gone for a knockout immediately.

"He's right you know. You wouldn't want an arrest on your record. It would mar what is likely to be a beautiful career. You're young, but if you are interested, I could probably get you made partner by 30. I have connections," Orochimaru said.

"The only connections of yours that I am interested in, is my fist connecting with your face. I don't need or want your help," Sasuke thrashes around in Naruto's stubbornly firm grip.

"Tsk. Tsk Sasuke. You really shouldn't threaten people like that. So violent. Of course if that's your kink, I am fond of a little S&M myself," he says smugly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Sasuke goes for a lunge.

Naruto at this point wisely intervenes. He lets Sasuke go and beats him to the punch, literally. His first goes flying straight into Orochimaru's nose, breaking it, "Try to touch my man again and I'm gonna fuck you up."

"I'll have you arrested for this," Orochimaru holds his badly bleeding nose.

"My word and Sasuke's word against yours. I'm sure Itachi, Gaara, and their friends will back us up as well. You really want to try it, be my guest," Naruto glares.

Orochimaru retreats, probably to tend to his nose. Sasuke looks at Naruto like what the Hell was that? He gets off the ground and asks.

"Wait so you stopped me from assaulting the pervert, so YOU could assault him? And since when am I, YOUR man," Sasuke growls.

"Sorry, bastard. I had to come up with something. If he thinks you are taken, maybe he'll stop creeping on you," Naruto says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I doubt that will stop him. He tried to seduce my brother. Now he's trying to grab me. I think the Michael Jackson knock off has a thing for my family," Sasuke muses.

"The pervert just can't go around, trying to molest people,": Naruto says.

"I haven't seen him since I graduated. He was usually more subtle than that. I think the fact I'm no longer his student, made him bolder. Anyway, I'm going to my room. Thanks for backing me up," Sasuke starts to head towards room 313.

"Hey, wildcat. You got the wrong room. That's mine," Naruto shows a key with that number on it.

"No, it's mine," Sasuke shows a matching key.

They sigh and head to the check in desk. Clearly someone had the wrong room here. The receptionist checks.

"Sorry, it seems that for some reason there was an error. It shows that you are both booked for this room. Unfortunately, we don't have any other vacancies. So unless someone wants to go to another hotel for the night, you'll have to share," the receptionist says nervously.

"It's fine. It's only one night. How many beds," asks Sasuke.

"It's a one bedroom room. But there is a couch," the hotel employee looks like he might be in fear for his life at this point.

"It'll work. I'll take the couch. Least I can do, after what that creep tried to pull," Naruto says.

The Next Morning

Somehow during the night, they'd both ended up in the bed. Sasuke was still in that glorious place between being awake and asleep. He felt oddly comfortable. The bed was so warm and firm. There was also a steady thump, thump that was very soothing. His sleepy mind didn't process that his "pillow" was actually Naruto's chest and the thumping was his heartbeat.

Naruto, on the other hand, had always been a morning person. So it was to be expected when he woke up before the nocturnal Uchiha. Though the fact that Sasuke was sleeping in the same bed and currently snuggled up against him, well that was an unexpected, surprise.

"I'm probably never going to get another chance like this again," he smirks sneakily and runs his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

"It's soft, like silk," Naruto marvels at the texture, as he had expected it to be harsher.

Sasuke was now edging closer to being awake. He lets out a contented sigh and a small purring sound, as he snuggles closer. The Uchiha was feeling unusually content and lethargic. He didn't want to get up yet.

Naruto hated to do it. But if they weren't there for the breakfast, knowing Gaara he'd probably send out a search party. He brushes the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty wake up."

That did it. Sasuke goes from cuddly kitten to crouching tiger in 0.2 seconds. His eyes fly open and he soon has Naruto pinned by the throat. When his the sleep finally recedes, he noticed it was Naruto under him, "… Sorry it's never a good idea to wake me up. "

"Holy shit, you went from Sleeping Beauty to Beast mode fast. Orochimaru must have creeped you out good," Naruto says.

"No, I've just always been like that. Even as a kid, I freak when someone wakes me. Survival instincts, I guess. Wait… why are we sharing the bed," he asks.

"Well it's kinda funny really. You are a sleepwalker and cuddler," Naruto says.

"… What did you just call me," Sasuke twitches.

"Just saying you are a cuddler. Who would have thought the Ice Prince was a snuggler," Naruto gets out of the bed and runs for his life.

"When I get my hands on you loser," Sasuke growls and chases him down the hall.

Naruto runs to the reception and skids to a halt, "SAFE," he yells and gets a lot of funny looks.

"For now. But I'll get you when you least expect it," Sasuke says.

Naruto shutters. Sasuke was the type of person who would make good on that threat. Seriously, he never let shit go. Maybe he shouldn't have said that about him being a cuddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn Roses

Author's note: Thank you to those that reviewed, favorited, followed, hit alert, or clicked. I was really nervous about posting this one. For those interested, feel free to check out my other active story, Mother Knows Best. (Pairings are Hinata x Sasuke and Mikoto x Kakashi.)

 **Warning:** This chapter contains heavy kissing and some touching. It is not a full lemon. I think it might be considered a lime. This story is rated M for a reason, though this probably still falls under the PG-13/Teen camp. Also many Snow White references. As usual, there is a healthy dose of swearing.

Chapter Two

Naruto wondered if Sasuke would have a go at him, in a public place. They had torn into each other pretty hardcore, while at the Academy. But this was his brother's reception. He wouldn't try to slug him for calling him a snuggler, right? (Besides, it was the truth.)

Sasuke follows him and sneaks up behind Naruto. His lips pressed against Naruto's ear as he leaned in close to whisper, "You are so lucky we are at my brother's reception. Otherwise I would kick your ass. I do NOT cuddle," he says as if the very idea he might be a cuddler was some sort of insult to his masculinity.

"It's not a bad thing. Jeez, I think that it's nice that you are secretly a romantic," Naruto says, knowing that he might end up six feet under later today.

"…," Sasuke doesn't even know how to respond to that.

"Come on bastard. Dance with me before the girls try steal your virtue," Naurto smiles.

"Oh for fucksake Naruto. Steal my virtue? I'm not a virgin," Sasuke flails when Naruto drags him to the dance floor.

"Really? Who melted the Ice Prince's frozen heart," Naruto twirls him around, as he asks.

"… That is really none of your business, loser," Sasuke rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh come on. I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," he continues dancing and Sasuke follows his lead.

"You aren't going to shut up, till I tell you…Are you," Sasuke says.

"No way in Hell. This I GOT to know," Naruto grins like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Sasuke grumbles, "Neji."

"Wait, did you say Neji? Hinata's cousin," Naruto asks in shock.

"Say that a little louder loser, I'm sure there are some people in China that didn't hear you," Sasuke twitches.

"How'd that happen? Are you gay or was that just like experimenting in college or whatever," Naruto asks.

"It was in college. But no, it wasn't experimenting. I already knew I was gay. We were lab partners. We got along well and decided to go with some friends down to New Orleans, for spring break," Sasuke starts.

"Who topped? Are you still… with him," Naruto asks.

"Still none of your business. But I did. No. He got a job offer on the other side of the country. There was no bad blood. Just couldn't do the long distance thing," Sasuke says.

"Yeah, I could see that," Naruto says thoughtfully, as if seriously contemplating who would be the Seme in that relationship.

"…I don't even want to know. Well you said you'd tell me, if I told you. Your turn," Sasuke says.

"Kiba. We were roommates for awhile. I topped for the record, bastard. We were too much alike to make it work though," Naruto said.

"… Kiba is gay," Sasuke blinks.

"Bisexual. But yeah. I think he leans more towards women most of the time though," he says.

"Oh. Didn't see that one coming. I only remember him chasing after girls," Sasuke responds.

"Yeah, well it is Kiba. Still never would have guessed you were you know," Naruto said.

"I didn't really want to advertise it. I saw what Itachi went through. The girls at his school saw it as a challenge. They figured that he just had to meet the right girl. I figured it'd be the same for me," Sasuke says.

"Alright, I can see your point there. Those girls were," Naruto starts to say, but Sasuke cuts him off.

"Psychotic demons from Hell sent to punish me for God knows what sins I committed in a past life," he finishes.

"Whoa. Bastard has anyone ever told you that you are overdramatic," Naruto asks.

"Not really. You saw them. They were harpies," Sasuke says.

"So is that why you were such an asshole in school? You were just worried about being outed," Naruto questions.

"I was not an ass. You were just constantly getting in my face, about EVERYTHING. I was going to respond," Sasuke scoffs.

"Well to be honest, it was fun to piss you off. You are so damn stoic. Not nearly as bad as Itachi can be, but still. It's fun to get a reaction, any reaction out of you. Particularly when you do that twitching thing and your eyes get all big," Naruto says.

"…Sadistic blonde," Sasuke mutters.

"But if you had told me about the harpies. I would have helped you out," Naruto says sincerely.

"I am NOT some damn princess who needs a Prince Charming to come and rescue her," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. You kinda have a male Snow White thing going on. Well you know minus the singing," Naruto says.

"What kind of crack are you on to compare me to Snow White," Sasuke twitches.

"Well you have the pitch black hair, the fair skin, those dark eyes," Naruto says.

"… So you are comparing me to Snow White because of coloration," Sasuke shakes his head.

"Yup," Naruto says with a childlike innocence.

"… You are such a loser," Sasuke takes the lead of the dance.

"Maybe. You know you love me," Naruto strikes a heroic pose.

Sasuke tenses for just a second when Naruto said that. But what would have been a very awkward moment, becomes even more so. Deidara spins over and cuts in.

"Wow, Sasuke you really grew up, yeah," Deidara says.

"Listen spider freak, if you don't let go of me right now, it won't be just your art that is an explosion," Sasuke growls out.

Naruto blinks, "Spider freak," he asks.

Sasuke grumbles, "You don't want to know. Just leave it at that. This is one of my brother's insane friends. Actually, I don't know if he has any friend who isn't insane."

"Itachi! Your baby brother is being mean," Deidara says.

Itachi shakes his head, "Will you two play nicely," he asks.

"He started it," they both cry.

Gaara whispers something to Itachi. He gives his new husband a look and shakes his head. He seemed amused, leading Gaara off.

"Come on Princess. Let's get you out of here before you deck someone at your brother's reception. Itachi already dragged Gaara off, so it's not like they'll care," Naruto said.

"If you ever call me Princess again, you are going to lose your ability to have children Naruto," Sasuke glares but follows the hot blonde, nonetheless.

"You prefer wildcat or bastard, then," Naruto asks happily.

"Would you prefer a punch to the face or a kick in the nuts," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I missed you, you damn bastard," Naruto wraps his arm around Sasuke's lower waist.

"Because I threaten to severely injure you on a regular basis? I take that sadistic comment back. You are a masochist," Sasuke says.

"Awe come on wildcat. I know you like to hiss and show the claws, but deep down you are just a cuddly kitten," Naruto says.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke lunges and pins Naruto to the floor.

Naruto should have expected that. But he didn't and falls to the ground. Though he had to admit, he didn't mind. Sasuke was gorgeous under any circumstance. But he was fucking beautiful when he was pissed. It was like watching a fire. Yeah, you knew that it would burn you, but it was still stunning in its fury.

"You wanna take that back loser," Sasuke growls while he grabs Naruto by the collar.

"Nah. Secretly, you are just a cuddly kitten, princess," Naruto smiles up at him.

"That's it," Sasuke pulls his arm back and was going for a punch.

Naruto caught it, "But there is something I want to do. I can do it better this time." the blonde says.

"Do what," Sasuke asks.

"This," Naruto leans up slightly and kisses the male Snow White.

Sasuke was so surprised by the sudden kiss attack, that his grip loosened. Naruto well he decided to take advantage of this situation. He wasn't saying no or trying ground him to a pulp for it. So yeah, he was going to run with this.

Naruto rolls them around, so he was on top of Sasuke. He deepens the kiss. Now that the kiss lasted longer than five seconds, Naruto realized something. Sasuke tasted like cinnamon.

Sasuke wasn't sure what the Hell was going on. One minute he had been prepared to beat up Naruto, for his smartass comments. The next Naruto was kissing him. It was a real kiss this time. Idly, he notices that Naruto's kisses had a citrus taste to them. No wonder he wore orange so much; he tasted like them.

Naruto never did anything halfway. Sasuke had always known that. Apparently, kissing was no exception. The blonde was practically plundering his mouth. Sasuke arches underneath him and moans into the kiss, his own tongue answering the implicit challenge.

In the few relationships, he'd had, Sasuke had always been the aggressor in the relationship. He made the first move. Generally, he didn't like anyone that panted after him. Which was why it surprised him when his heart skipped a couple beats in a painfully good way.

Naruto had heard the old expressions about fireworks. He had never taken them literally before. But now he understood the sentiment. Sasuke would probably deck him if he told him, but his lips were surprisingly soft. Yeah, definitely going with the Snow White theme.

Naruto smirks into the kiss when he feels Sasuke arch against him. Yeah, Sasuke definitely hadn't been lying about being gay. Naruto could feel his arousal.

The blonde wondered how long he could keep kissing Sasuke, before his more competitive streak, resurfaced. Sasuke had said he topped Neji. Naruto was a Seme. It was implied that Sasuke was (given his Type A personality and need to always be in control, it was difficult to imagine him as bottoming for anyone.)

Sasuke decides to see if he could flip them. He arches against him and tries to tilt Naruto. The two continue their makeout session, each trying to pin down the other. They were spinning in a circle, a whirlwind of limbs and passion.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. They had forgotten they were in the middle of a hallway, outside a wedding reception. Someone was going to walk by naturally.

"So that's why you wouldn't go out with me. You're gay," Sasuke hears a familiar feminine voice.

Naruto blinks, hearing someone speak and looks around. Shit! It was Sakura. Sakura had been one of Sasuke's biggest admirers in middle school and high school. Seriously, only Ino and Karin could compete with that level of crazy.

"Um hey, Sakura," Naruto says awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's why," Sasuke said, figuring oh to Hell with it.

It wasn't completely inaccurate. He was gay. But even if he was straight, he wouldn't have been interested. Sasuke HATED the color pink and her constant gushing, was annoying. Though he wasn't going to say that. At least she wasn't freaking out, yet.

"Well.. No hard feelings. I mean I'm all for you know equality and stuff. But I'm not sure how the hotel management will feel about you two making out in the hallway," she says.

"Glad to hear it," Sasuke wiggles out from underneath Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd never been big on PDA. He came an old school family in that respect. It was a rare day that his father would even hold his mother's hand in public. (Though they screwed like rabbits at home. Sasuke had been traumatized for life a few times when he came home early from school.)

If the hotel management made an issue out of it. Sasuke would tell them to fuck off. Itachi and Gaara had spent a small fortune on their wedding. The free publicity the hotel was getting, was probably enough to put them in the red for months. It wasn't everyday that two of America's most eligible bachelors got married… to each other.

"You guys might want to get going before the reception ends," Sakura adds.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip Sakura," Naruto says and grabs Sasuke, leading him back to their room.

"Naruto let's get one thing straight," Sasuke winces at his unintentional pun and continues, "just because we kissed does not make me your rag doll. I am FULLY capable of walking," he finishes.

"You fully capable of taking care of this too," Naruto asks, grabbing Sasuke's clothed erection.

Sasuke bites back a groan and growls out, "Yes, actually. It's called jacking off. Maybe if you tried it, you wouldn't dry hump me in the hall."

"Wow, didn't think his Royal Highness, actually did that. Why don't you show me," Naruto says.

"Did you seriously just ask me to get myself off with you watching," Sasuke blinks.

"Yeah. You know foreplay. But if you'd rather have me give you a hand, I can do that too," this time Sasuke couldn't hold back the moan when Naruto stroked him.

It was just then that Naruto's cell rang, "God dammit!"

"This had better be good," Naruto says into the phone.

He blinks, "No way, seriously?"

Sasuke was trying to calm his breathing. He quirks an eyebrow as if to say, _Who is it and what do they want?_ Though he waits politely for Naruto to finish his phone call.

"Someone trashed my place. The police are there now. They are trying to see if anything was taken," Naruto says."

"You were robbed," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Seems that way. Good thing I brought my wallet with me. They want me to head down and see if I notice anything missing and answer some questions," Naruto trails off awkwardly.

"Naruto, you were robbed. I'd say that's that takes priority and I'm not just saying that because I'm a lawyer. Stay safe," he says.

"Yeah. But I'm getting your number before I go," he smiles determinedly.

"You're pretty cocky," Sasuke says.

"I think I have GOOD reason to be," Naruto responded.

"Whatever loser. Don't let a little kissing go to your head," Sasuke falls back into the comforting banter, as he writes down his number for the blonde.

"It was more than a little kissing. But great, I'll give you a call as soon as I get done with the cops," Naruto says merrily, like he didn't give a damn he had possibly gotten robbed.

"If you get tied up, don't worry about it. You can always call tomorrow or whenever," Sasuke says.

"The only one getting tied up will be you," Naruto smirks.

"…," How the Hell was Sasuke supposed to respond to that?!

Naruto gives the speechless Uchiha a quick kiss, before darting out the door. Whoever trashed his place, was a dead man (or woman) walking. Not only had they broken and entered, they had cockblocked him. That was so not cool!

With Naruto and the Police

"Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against you," Kakashi asks.

Kakashi was a cop. Naruto had known him since forever. He was good friends with Naruto's Godfather, Jirayia. It was a relief it was Kakashi and not a cop with an attitude problem.

"Well before yesterday, I would have said no. But there was this creep, that sexually harassed my friend. He won't leave my friend alone. So I had to step in. I think he got the message," Naruto looks at his feet.

"Naruto, what did you do to this creep, exactly," Kakashi questions.

"I punched him…in the face. I probably broke his nose. But I was protecting my friend. For all I know, this guy might have tried to you know…force himself on my friend," Naruto said defensively.

"You think you might have prevented a rape," Kakashi asks.

"Well don't get me wrong, my friend is a black belt in karate. But the creep snuck up on him. But I didn't want my friend to get in trouble, so I stepped in," Naruto answers.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "I'm going to need the name of this creep and preferably the name of your friend."

"Orochimaru is the creep. I'm not sure if I should give out my friends name. I mean that could get them involved in a legal investigation and their a lawyer. I don't want to hurt their career, ya know," Naruto said.

"Naruto, your friend as far as you've told me did nothing wrong. They didn't even throw the punch. There's nothing that could hurt them. Why do you keep saying your friend? You seem to be going of your way to be vague. Is your friend a man," Kakashi asked.

It wouldn't be surprising, if he was and Naruto was trying not to bring that up. Men were far less likely to come forward after something like that. Though knowing Naruto, he might be exaggerating. Orochimaru might have made a pass at Naruto's friend, his friend balked, and Naruto backed him up.

Naruto sighs, "Yeah. He is. I just don't want him drug into this shit. It's crazy. I don't even know for sure if it was even Orochimaru."

"Is there anyone else that might have a grudge against you," Kakashi continues.

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head. But still I just met Orochimaru today. That'd be some fast revenge," he answers.

"Well if you broke his nose, he'd have a motive. You notice anything missing," Kakashi asks.

"It's weird. The only thing, is my graduation picture," Naruto replies.

"That'd be an odd thing to take. Is it possible, you misplaced it," Kakashi counters.

"Nah. I always have it displayed in the living room," Naruto considered it precious.

He and Sasuke had been side by side. They all had received their diplomas in alphabetical order. So Uchiha and Uzamaki. Naruto hadn't even cared about getting his diploma at the moment. All he could think about was how great Sasuke's ass looked in that graduation gown.

Well Sasuke's ass looked great in pretty much anything. If it hadn't been for whoever invaded his home, he might have seen what his ass looked like OUT of clothes. Dammit!

"Then this wouldn't seem to be motivated by profit. Do you think your friend would agree to speak with me," Kakashi asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's a lawyer, so he understands it's important. He also knows you can't force him. Sasuke can be very stubborn," Naruto says.

"Sasuke. You said your friend was a lawyer. Are you talking about Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"… Yeah why," Naruto asks.

"He's made quite the name for himself down at the station. Kid is quite the vicious little Prosecutor. Hasn't lost a case yet, from what I hear," Kakashi replies.

"Sounds like Sasuke. He's always been a perfectionist. I actually pity the poor son of a bitch, who has to face off against him in the courtroom," Naruto says.

"Noted. Well that seems to be everything. I'll arrange to have a squad car watch the place. You might want to go somewhere else for the night. Who knows if they'll come back," Kakashi states.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Naruto nods.

He knew that he'd be pushing his luck to stay here. Just because whoever snuck into his house, only took a graduation photo, didn't mean they weren't violent. Not that Naruto was a pushover. He was fond of martial arts. But that didn't mean that he could dodge a bullet.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and called Shikamaru, "Hey you mind if I stay at your place. I was robbed. Cops don't think it's a good idea for me to stay at my place tonight. Hate to admit it, but I kinda agree."

"You were robbed?! You alright," Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was at Itachi's wedding when it happened. So I'm not hurt or anything. Guess I got pretty lucky," Naruto answers.

"Guess so. Yeah you can crash here, while you figure out what is going on," Shikamaru says.

"Thanks man. I definitely owe you one," Naruto says, hangs up, and drives to Shikamaru's place.

With Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had just made out with his childhood crush and said crush had gotten robbed on the same night. He looks out the window and checks to see if there was a Full Moon going on. There wasn't.

He was torn between being worried for Naruto and frustration. Well Naruto was going to give a report to the cops. So if the thief was stupid enough to stick around, Naruto should be safe.

He hoped. The idiot did have an amazing knack for surviving shit, that would have gotten almost anyone else killed. He'd be fine, he tried to reassure himself. It was no use though. He was too edgy to relax.

Sasuke had to talk to someone. But who? Normally, he'd talk to Itachi in these types of situations. But his brother was currently flying off with Gaara to their honeymoon. He wouldn't be reachable for weeks. (Both Itachi and Gaara had impressive stamina. Just take his word for it.)

Suigetsu was useless for serious advice. Karin was a useful coworker, but she wanted to jump him. That ruled her out. Shit, there had to be someone.

He eventually decides to call his "uncle" Obito. He wasn't actually Sasuke's uncle but his second cousin, thee times removed or was it third cousin, two times removed?

Nevermind, it didn't matter. He was gay. He'd understand and he was family. He was obligated to keep Sasuke's secrets!

"Hello," Sasuke hears the voice of his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Obito. Sorry to call you this late. But I really need someone to talk to. You free," Sasuke asks.

"You're in luck. My lover just got pulled into work on an emergency at work. So my evening has been unexpectedly freed up. What's on your mind," he asks.

"Well I'm at Itachi's wedding reception. Orochimaru happened to be at the hotel. The freakshow got grabby. I was going to knock him on his ass. But Naruto broke his nose for me. Anyway after that, he made some smartass comments. So I had I was going to beat him up, you know like I always do. Then he kissed me and things got carried away. Hell, Sakura walked in on us making out in the hallway," Sasuke begins.

"First of all, who are Naruto and Sakura," Obito wonders.

"Naruto was a guy, I went to school with. Sakura same situation," Sasuke answers.

"Well Orochimaru has always had an unhealthy obsession with our family. Glad this Naruto put him in his place. Sounds like you lucked out and got laid at your brother's wedding. Good for you," Obito says, not seeing the problem.

"I didn't get laid. We were kissing and there was some other touching. Nevermind, that's not what's important. It was starting to get more intense, when his phone rang. Naruto got robbed," Sasuke says.

"… Yes, I suppose getting robbed would be quite the mood killer," Obito says dryly.

"I think Orochimaru might have had something to do with it. I mean Naruto broke his nose. At least I think it was broken, he was bleeding badly," Sasuke muses.

"Are you calling because you are concerned about the robbery, Orochimaru, or want romantic advice," Obito asks.

"Honestly, all of the above," Sasuke admitted.

Oh this was serious. As long as Obito had known Sasuke, he almost never asked for help. If he did ask for help, he'd usually ask his older brother. Hmm well he might as well make the most of this situation.

"I can place a few calls. I'll see what I can find out about the robbery and Orochimaru. However, I'm going to need more information about Naruto, if I'm going to offer you any good advice," Obito replies.

"Thanks and yeah, that makes sense. What kind of information," Sasuke replies cautiously.

"Well for starters, is he gay, bisexual, or just experimenting," his cousin answers.

"Gay," Sasuke answers that one quickly.

"Always good. Pitcher or receiver," he asks.

"…. Probably pitcher. Maybe a switcher," Sasuke answers this one, feeling his face flame up.

"And yourself," the other Uchiha asks.

"I also top," Sasuke answers.

"Well this is going to be explosive. Only one person can top at a time. Though I suppose you could always mix it up to even it out," he says thoughtfully.

"I didn't even know he liked guys before. I'll consider positions later," Sasuke answers.

"Well what was your relationship with him like, when you thought he was straight," he asks.

"We were rivals. He challenged me to everything. The loser, pushed me to be my best," Sasuke answers.

"…Sasuke it is quite "messed up," as the kids say these days that you use loser, as a term of endearment," he ventures.

"Well he calls me bastard, amongst other things," was Sasuke's defensive reply.

"What other things, does he call you," Obito asks.

"… I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke volleys back.

"Pet names are important. It lets you know where the other's head is at. Come on. You can tell me. I've heard them all, trust me," the older man says.

"Wildcat for one," Sasuke replies.

"Well that's not bad. Shows he views you as feisty. What else," he questions.

"The idiot may have called me Princess and compared me to Snow White," Obito could imagine Sasuke rolling his eyes over the phone.

"That's a new one. He probably views you as attractive, maybe high maintenance, and someone he wants to protect. That and it does implicitly imply he might view you as the uke," he says.

" I am NOT an uke," Sasuke hisses.

"Well it is in your name. You can hardly blame the man, if he assumed you lived up to it," he answers teasingly, enjoying getting under Sasuke's skin.

"That was childish," Sasuke scoffs.

"Childish, but funny," was his reply.

"So not funny," Sasuke says.

"Yes, yes it was. Did you get his number or did he get yours," Obito asks.

"He's got mine," Sasuke answers.

"Well ball is in his court then. He kissed you first, so I imagine he'll call," Obito says reassuringly.

"He wouldn't have asked for the number, if he didn't want it," Sasuke volleys.

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry about. Just be your adorable self," his relative says.

"I am NOT worried," Sasuke replies.

"You wouldn't have called me, if you weren't," Obito says.

"…," Sasuke couldn't come up with a good reply to that one.

"They say admitting is the first step. Well he's known you since high school, so he knows what you are like. He's still chasing. I'd say play it a bit coy. Don't outright reject him, but don't swoon. Play a little hard to get," Obito says sagely.

"Uchihas do not swoon," Sasuke says.

"Exactly. So this should be easy for you. Good luck, nephew. I am happy you found someone," Obito says and hangs up.

Sasuke hangs up. Sure the conversation had been embarrassing. But he had actually gotten some solid advice. He'd play hard to get.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn Roses

 **Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all your feedback. In particular, there was one Guest Reviewer 1 who left a rather detailed review. I'm glad that you like the break in, Sasuke/Gaara's brotherly relationship, and the Seme/Uke references were intended to be for comedy purposes. No offense was intended to gay or straight couples. So since that might be poorly received, I'll axe those references or at least tone them down significantly.

Nowaki-koneko, Ankwhat, Guest 2, and Lo: Thank you for your kind words. To answer Guest 2's implied question, I'm probably going to have them switch it up. Readers can feel free to weigh in on which way it should go, if they want. J

Without further ado, here is Chapter Three. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Three

Naruto finished talking with Kakashi. He looked at the clock. It was 1 A.M. That was late, but Sasuke had always been a night owl. The blonde remembered his wildcat, being quite the Grumpy Cat in the mornings during their school days. He decides to give it a shot.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You up," Naruto asks into the phone.

"… What is it with you and these Princess references," Sasuke answers.

"Oh good, you are up," Naruto grins widely.

"Obviously," Sasuke says dryly.

"Well I just got done talking to Kakashi," Naruto says, as he sits on his bed.

"Who is Kakashi," Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"He's the cop that I talked to about the robbery. No need to be jealous, wildcat. But if it makes you feel better you can come over and mark your territory," Naruto says slyly.

"I'm not jealous. How'd that go? Do they know who did it? Was anything taken," Sasuke asks.

"Sure you aren't," Naruto snickers.

"Naruto," Sasuke says warningly.

Naruto loved pushing Sasuke's buttons. He made a mental note that Sasuke was the possessive type. Which was fine with Naruto. It showed he cared and Naruto didn't have eyes for anyone else.

"It went okay, mostly. The only thing they took was my graduation picture. And I kinda sorta, might have told Kakashi, that Orochimaru was creeping on you." Naruto answers.

"That's an odd thing for a robber to take. WAIT YOU DID WHAT," Sasuke twitches.

Sasuke mentally goes through the various ways that was going to bite him in the ass. That meant the police might talk to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was not well liked in the legal community, but he was damn well respected. That could make things very difficult for him, if the Sanin wanted to play hardball.

"Well he asked if anyone might hold a grudge against me. I didn't want to give your name. But that freak decides to press charges or is the robber, the potential motive is important," Naruto replies.

"It's fine. I doubt Orochimaru is stupid enough to press charges. The people at that wedding would back us up. He's many things; stupid isn't one of them," Sasuke states.

This was true. Anyone at Itachi and Gaara's wedding would take Sasuke's side by default. Afterall, he was the brother of one of the grooms. Orochimaru preferred to take his revenge in more subtle ways. He was too dirty, to involve the cops unless it really came down to it. Sasuke was aware of at least three "gray" areas that Orochimaru operated, that the police might find very interesting.

"Still let me make it up to you. I could come there, you could come here, or we could go out," Naruto says cheerfully.

"Naruto, it's 1:30 in the fucking morning. The only thing that happens at this hour is booty calls," Sasuke answers.

"Well if you are willing," Naruto starts.

"You are not that lucky loser. I don't sleep with people on the first date," Sasuke scoffs.

"It was worth a shot. I don't either usually. But it's not the same for us. We've known each other FOREVER. It's not like I just picked you up at a club for a little dirty dancing," Naruto says.

"… You seriously just made a dirty dancing pun," Sasuke says in disbelief.

"You know it was funny. Alright, you said not on the first date. Still very nice to know you are willing to sleep with me, eventually," Naruto says smugly.

"There is a greater than zero chance of it happening, if you don't fuck it up. That is a big if," Sasuke counters.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I don't mind your claws. I know that deep down you are a cuddly kitten. You just have to be petted the right way," Naruto answers.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that, except silence and twitching.

"See? I'm right. You can't argue with me," Naruto smiles.

"You were just robbed. Not sure if petting should be the first thing on your mind. Are you still at your place," Sasuke asks.

"Nah, I'm staying at a friend's for now," Naruto answers.

"That's good. If this robber is some sort of crazy stalker, he'll probably be back. Stay safe loser. I mean it," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke only you could possibly express concern for someone's safety and call them a loser the same breath," Naruto states.

"What can I say? I'm talented," Sasuke volleys back.

"Yeah, I know you are talented with your mouth. Why, you asking where I am? Were you going to come over and protect me? That's sweet of you," Naruto beams.

"Naruto, this isn't a game. You need to take this seriously. We don't know what they want. You could get hurt," Sasuke says.

"They have a police car watching my house. I'm at Shikamaru's. Don't worry. So you wanna meet up for dinner tomorrow," Naruto asks.

' "Can't. I have a case," Sasuke says.

"Do you actually have a case or are you just saying that, to play hard to get," Naruto asks.

"I have a case," Sasuke answers.

"Liar! You were always a horrible liar. Your voice rasps when you lie. Normally, it's velvety," Naruto states with absolute confidence.

It wasn't a complete lie. Sasuke did have a case. He just didn't have to argue it tomorrow at dinner. Obito had recommended playing hard to get though. So he should follow through with that.

"I don't know whether to find that flattering that you pay that much attention to me or kinda scary," Sasuke says.

"Well as long as you learn that you can't sneak anything passed me, either works. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. We can eat at my place," Naruto says.

"Eight is fine. But not at your place. How about Rosewood," Naruto asks.

Rosewood was to put it mildly, a rather exclusive restaurant. It could take months to get in. While Sasuke always wanted to go there, he never knew what his schedule was going to be like in a few months. So he didn't.

"That sounds great, but it takes MONTHS to get in there Naruto. Besides, I can't imagine you going anywhere THAT formal," Sasuke answers.

"Bastard, I'm insulted. I went to Gaara and Itachi's wedding. That was formal," Naruto answers.

"Yeah well it was a wedding. I was relieved to see you didn't wear an orange tux," Sasuke says.

"You know that Gaara would have murdered me if I did that," Naruto replies.

"Yes, yes he would have. Ayame's place isn't bad. She started her own diner after her father passed," Sasuke says.

"I can get us into Rosewood. My friend Choji, owns the place," Naruto says cheerfully.

"A man with connections, nice," Sasuke says.

"Yeah! So take that. Besides, I figured you're prissy ass, would probably want somewhere fancy," Naruto responds, rather pleased with himself.

"I am not prissy," Sasuke scoffs.

"Hey, it is VERY nice prissy ass. Just saying, you are high maintenance. You're totally worth it though," Naruto answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not high maintenance," Sasuke asserts.

"You have a classic Type A Personality. You are a major perfectionist. So it's normal to assume that'd apply in a relationship," Naruto explains his reasoning.

"…I'll admit that I'm a perfectionist. But I honestly don't really care where we eat," Sasuke says.

"So you don't want to go to Rosewood," Naruto asks smugly.

"I do. But I'd be happy with going to McDonald's, as long as it was with you," he answers.

"Awe bastard. That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I know how much you hate fast food," Naruto says.

It was true. Sasuke hated fast food. But he loved Naruto and even fast food places, probably had a salad somewhere on the menu. (Likely the only SAFEish item on it. Sasuke preferred a nice, fat, juicy steak and his tomatoes, but he'd make due.)

Of course Sasuke couldn't tell Naruto that. Hmm, he needed to come up with a suitable response fast. Preferably before Naruto thought he hung up on him.

"I'll see you at eight," Sasuke says.

"I'll be there. Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Naruto says.

"…. There aren't likely to be many wild horses in Vegas," Sasuke answers.

"It's an expression," Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke knew that. As much as he loved Naruto or maybe because of it, he couldn't resist riling the blonde up. It had always been that way.

"Whatever. I'll see you then. Try to get some sleep," Sasuke says.

"You too. You are going to need it," Naruto hangs up and Sasuke blinks, oh he did not just imply what Sasuke thought he did.

Shikamaru heard voices. Considering his friend had been robbed today, he was understandably jumpy. He goes to check on Naruto.

"Naruto, you okay. I thought I heard someone else here," he says.

"Oh I was on the phone," Naruto answered.

"On the phone? Who could you possibly be calling at this hour," Shikamaru wonders.

"Sasuke. We kinda had a high school reunion at Itachi and Gaara's wedding," Naruto chirps.

"Oh that's right. Gaara married Itachi. Sasuke is Itachi's brother. Should have figured he'd be there. But still calling him at this hour," Shikamaru didn't get it.

"Well I told him, I"d call after I got done with Kakashi. Besides, I've never heard of Sasuke going to bed before 3 A.M. It's just how he's wired," Naruto muses.

"Right. So what happened that merited this phone call? And since when does Sasuke give out his number to well anyone," he wonders.

"Well you see it's all because of some roses," Naruto says and begins the tale.

"So you both caught the bouquet, tried to sneak out of the party, ended up making out in the hallway, Orochimaru sexually harassed Sasuke, you broke his nose, and later that day someone broke in your house," Shikamaru sums up.

"Yup," Naruto answers.

"All that because of some damn roses," Shikamaru asks.

"Hey, those roses helped me big time," Naruto responds somewhat defensively.

"They also might be the indirect reason why you seem to have a stalker. Just be careful Naruto. Orochimaru has never been right in the head. He's a brilliant legal mind though. He probably knows a dozen ways to get you arrested just for breathing," Shikamaru warns.

"Pft I ain't scared of him," Naruto waves him off.

Meanwhile a mysterious figure was sitting in a wheelchair in a night club. He loathed these types of establishments. But the "exotic" dancers, definitely made his business associates more agreeable with just about everything he had to say.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far? Having someone break into the brat's house," one of his business associates said.

They could speak freely here, in the VIP section. The mysterious figure shook his head. It was a gamble, but one that had to be taken.

"You have to nip these things in the bud. I'd rather not lose him, like his brother. Itachi could have had such a promising career in law." he sighs and takes a drink of his sake.

"Does it really matter if he's gay though," another wonders.

"It's not his sexual orientation that is the problem," the man in the wheelchair bellows.

Honestly, it was so hard to find good help these days. This was 2016. Publicly preferring male lovers, would have ended ANYONE'S career when he was Sasuke's age, now it was different. Oh to be sure, there would always still be those that had a… shall we say less than favorable view of two men being together. But it was gaining more widespread acceptance. The fact that Governor Sabaku (or should he say Governor Uchiha?) had married Itachi was proof of that.

As far as he was concerned, Sasuke could take whoever he wanted to his bed. No, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that the younger Uchiha actually cared about this one.

If this relationship really took off, that meant that Sasuke would likely stop working those 60+ hour weeks. He'd want to take time off to be with the dumb blonde. Hell he might even want to start a family. Families meant even more time off. No, no it was much better to nip this in the bud before it became a bigger problem down the road.

Of course, try explaining that to his associates. Oh well, just because they couldn't see the bigger picture, didn't matter. As long as they did what they were told, that was all that he required.

"We'll wait a few days. Perhaps the break in will be enough to spook him," he says.

"Yes, sir," they all say.

Meanwhile, in Venice, Italy…Gaara and Itachi were on their honeymoon. Both men were blissfully unaware of the plotting that was taking place in the United States. Gaara was a firm believer that you learned something new everyday. Today was no exception in that regard. Waterbeds, were FUN.

"Itachi, I was wondering something," Gaara stretches out in the bed.

"Mhm," Itachi asks, his red head.

"Did you throw the bouquet at Sasuke on purpose, just to fuck with him," he questions.

"Of course, I did," Itachi smirks.

"You are evil," Gaara replies.

"Yes, I am. It's part of my charm. Besides, my foolish little brother needs to get laid. Trust me, he'll be much happier after he does," Itachi pulls Gaara back into his arms.

"Well who am I to argue with that logic," Gaara asks sarcastically and for this receives a lovebite to the neck.

"Indeed," Itachi nods sagely and orders them some room service.

"I don't see how throwing flowers at him, is going to get him laid though," Gaara shakes his head in amusement.

"I knew that Naruto would catch the other bouquet. It's just the type of luck he has. Naturally, Sasuke would want to get out of the room, before I could tease him. It was likely that he'd drag Naruto along. Those two have years of unresolved sexual tension. They just needed a push to get them alone," Itachi nods.

"… That's brilliant," Gaara marvels.

"Yes, yes. There is a reason I am called a genius," he says and flicks Gaara's forehead.

"Sasuke is right. That poking thing is really annoying," the red head says as he pins Itachi under him.

"Perhaps. But it is highly effectively," Itachi says as he kisses him.

Gaara couldn't argue with that. He had definitely married an evil mastermind. Thank God, he'd chosen to use his powers just to meddle with Saskue's nonexistent love life and not for something serious.

Later that night, Naruto goes to pick Sasuke up. Yeah, he would have preferred to take Sasuke back to his place, but well this was his bastard. The man had to make everything difficult.

Naruto knew it wasn't fair. But he was kinda pissed at Sakura. Damn she had walked in at the wrong time. Then again, if it wasn't her, it probably would have been someone else.

Now Naruto, was fine with P.D.A. He wasn't so sure about Sasuke. Though rolling around on the floor like that, was a little too exhibitionist, even for his taste. No matter how great it had felt, that wasn't one of his kinks. (Besides, Naruto might not admit this, but he was a pretty possessive guy. He'd flip if someone was ogling a naked Sasuke and was in his line of vision.)

Sasuke smiles when he sees Naruto. The loser was actually five minutes early. Naruto had a habit of showing up exactly on the dot. Hell, he'd even dressed up. The dark haired man, walks over, and gets in the car.

He looks out the window, as they drive to the restaurant. The Uchiha was amazed at Naruto's ability to always make him lose control. Whether that was at the Academy, where he'd get into fistfights with the blonde or making out in a hotel hallway. Uchihas prided themselves on their self control, in public anyway.

Naruto was driving. But he noticed Sasuke looking out of the window. It was a childish impulse. But in Naruto's mind, he preferred Sasuke's eyes to always be on him. It was why he provoked him so much in school. Even Sasuke's punches and kicks were preferable to Sasuke ignoring him. So he uses a free hand, to grab Sasuke's hand.

It was a stunning contrast of bronze and ivory. Naruto had always had a natural tan. Being in Vegas the last couple weeks had only brought it out more. His hands were also rougher. Sasuke's were strong, but had a softer feel to them. Probably because Sasuke was a "paper pusher" and Naruto owned his own business. (He was a personal fitness instructor to some rather wealthy clients.)

That seemed to do the trick. Sasuke looked away from the window. He shoots Naruto a small smile. Sasuke was not a natural smiler. He smirked a lot sure, but real smiles were rare. It took Naruto's breath away for a minute. He almost crashed into another car.

"FUCK! Loser keep your eyes on the road," Sasuke yells.

"Sorry. I got distracted," Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Next time, I drive," Sasuke says.

"Yeah.. Sure." he unfastens his seatbelt and gets out of the car, Sasuke soon following him.

They are soon seated. Both of them look at the menu. Naruto orders champagne and chicken. Sasuke decides on wine and steak.

He raises an eyebrow, "Didn't figure you for a champagne type. They are usually more… well less hyper."

"Jerk! Besides, I like the bubbles," Naruto says.

"Of course you do," Sasuke smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean," Naruto demands.

"You act like an overgrown kid. Kids love bubbles," Sasuke answers smugly.

"Bastard, if we had gone to my place or yours, I could show you just how much I am NOT a kid," Naruto says.

"Like I said, not going to happen on the first date," Sasuke idly looks over the menu some more.

"But it will happen," Naruto says.

Sasuke was very happy to have the menu by him now. It was easy to hide the slight blush that adorned his face. Naruto would never let him live that one down, if he had seen.

"It could possibly happen. That is if your bad driving doesn't get us killed first," Sasuke answers in a cocky fashion.

"Hey! That was an accident. You smiled. You almost never smile. Who could blame me," Naruto demands.

"Yes, that's a good excuse. I smiled and you were distracted," he shakes his head.

"Anyway, what have you been doing with yourself since the Academy. I mean other than dodging Orochimaru," Naruto asks.

"Went to school, got a law degree, and got a job at a law firm. I might be able to make partner by thirty, if things go well," Sasuke says.

"That'd be awesome," Naruto says.

"Do you even know what being made partner means," Sasuke asks.

"Of course I do! I watched Legally Blonde," Naruto volleys back.

"…Uh huh," Sasuke says.

"Besides, it's important to you. That's what really matters," Naruto smiles.

Naruto had a way of being an adorable idiot. Only he could say something like that and not come off as complete sap. Though that might have had something to do with the impressive biceps the blonde was sporting.

"What about you," Sasuke asks.

"Oh I'm a personal trainer. I started my own business. I'm not really good with the whole following orders thing. So I like being my own boss," Naruto says.

"I could see that," Sasuke says.

Naruto had always been in great shape. He could never sit still. So the job of personal trainer was a natural fit for him.

"How many of your clients have hit on you," Sasuke asks.

"It's so cute when you get all jealous. A few. But I don't sleep with customers," Naruto says.

"I'm not jealous. But it's good to know you have some professional standards," he smiles as the food is brought to them.

"You are so jealous. But it's cute," He says digging into his dinner.

"You are so delusional," Sasuke takes a drink from his wine glass.

"So how did Gaara and Itachi happen anyway," Naruto asks.

"Gaara's always been a big advocate for medical research. I think it's because of what happened to his mother. Anyway, he attended a fundraiser at one of the hospitals Itachi works at. Long story short, Itachi apparently has a thing for red heads. He claims it was love at first sight. I think it was lust at first sight, but whatever. Gaara was a little harder to convince. He was still, he hadn't told anyone that he was gay. He told his dad once. It didn't end well. Took them years, to patch up their relationship. So I think he was afraid of rejection," Sasuke starts.

"Yeah, Gaara mentioned the thing with his dad to me once. It was brutal on him. Still I wonder why he didn't tell me how he and Itachi got together. Go on," Naruto says.

"Itachi started out subtly. He attended a few campaign rallies and political fundraising events. He makes good money. He's donated before. So it didn't look too out of the ordinary. He played the Secret Admirer game, leaving Gaara little gifts and notes with clues for weeks. Everything from chocolate strawberries, romantic poems, to… well more risky items. Eventually, Gaara guessed. They wound up playing Doctor," Sasuke shrugs.

"Wow who knew that Itachi was that sneaky," Naruto asks.

"I did. But he's Itachi. When he wants something or someone, he goes for it. They've been inseparable ever since," Sasuke finishes.

"I'm glad that Itachi is so… relentless. Otherwise we wouldn't be here," Naruto said.

"Me too," Sasuke says.

Little did they know they were being watched. Sai couldn't help but marvel at the contrasts. From a purely artistically perspective, it was a stunning one. He didn't think it was possible for two people to be such opposites, but complement each other so well. It reminded him of Yin and Yang. Still the boss wouldn't be happy about this. It looked like the break in hadn't scared off Naruto.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw someone with dark hair flitting off way too quickly. Was Orochimaru stalking him now? No, the hair had been too short. Couldn't have been him. But Orochimaru did have a lot of goons that worked for him.

"Naruto, I think you should head back to Shikamaru's. But take lots of detours. I think we were followed," Sasuke says.

"You've got to be kidding me. He's really pissing me off," Naruto says.

Sasuke had to concur. It took a lot of work, but eventually he got the blonde to agree to leave. One thing was for damn sure, Sasuke was not going to put up with Orochimaru's meddling.

He heads to the park and pulls out his cell phone. He wanted to be in a public place, in case the snake tried something stupid. Sasuke dials his number and invites Orochimaru there.

"If you don't quit stalking me and Naruto, I will go to the cops. I'm not going to put up with this bullshit," Sasuke says.

"Stalking you? Why Sasuke, I just happened to be in the hotel. I highly doubt one chance meeting, equals stalking," Orochimaru said.

"Don't give me that. You broke into Naruto's house, stole a graduation picture, and followed us to Rosewood," Sasuke growls.

"Rosewood? I did not realize that your little barbarian had such expensive tastes. But no, Sasuke I did not follow you or break into his home. That is hardly the way to get you to accept my offer of employment. Besides, I'm a lawyer. Do you really think that I would risk breaking and entering into someone's home to steal a picture," he counters.

Orochimaru was many things, including a liar. But for some reason, Sasuke thought him sincere on this night. He did bring up a valid point. Orochimaru never risked his own ass for anything.

"If you didn't do it, who did," Sasuke twitches.

"I wish I could tell you. Perhaps you should stay with me for the time being. You would be much safer," he offers.

"In your dreams," Sasuke scoffs.

"Of course, every night. Good night my little raven," Orochimaru turns to head off.

"Why does everyone keep giving me these stupid fucking pet names," Sasuke smacks his forehead.

Sai reports back to his boss. To say he was displeased, would have been an understatement. Fortunately, for our favorite artist, he chose to take out his frustration on a coffee table, instead of Sai. Which was a very good thing for the quiet man, that coffee table was now broken beyond repair.

"I suppose we shall have to step up our efforts. This is worse than I thought. I have such high hopes that someday, he'll take over for me. Even I can't live forever," the man says.


	4. Chapter 4

Damn Roses

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. This update is a bit later than "usual" for me because I had a bit of writer's block for this story. For my yaoi and/or supernatural themed lovers, I have another Sasuke x Naruto story up now. It's called **Animal Magnetism.** I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Footnote: Frenching as in French Kissing.

Chapter Three

The next day, Sasuke was back at work. He was grateful for the distraction and the chance to vent off some frustration. He still didn't know who had "robbed" Naruto's place. Sasuke did not like feeling helpless. Which brought us back to the courtroom. If there was one place Sasuke was never helpless it was there.

After his case, Sasuke hears an amused chuckling. An old withered hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't have to look back to know who this was. It was Danzo, Sasuke's boss.

"You were quite vicious today. You made the Defense Attorney cry within the first five minutes of the case. That's a record, even for you," he says in bemusement.

"Personal problems," was Sasuke's response.

"Ah I see. Well my door is always open, should you need to talk," Danzo offers.

"Thanks. But I don't think you can help me on this one," Sasuke answers.

That was when Sasuke saw a flash of blonde hair. He raises an eyebrow. Did Naruto follow him to work? He wouldn't, would he?

"Sorry, I have to head home. I just remembered that I promised Itachi, I'd attend a family dinner." Sasuke says.

"Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evenings," Danzo says, recognizing it for the lie it was, but deciding not to say so.

"You too," Sasuke says as he heads off.

He didn't want to burst out chasing the blonde. That'd get him quite a few suspicious looks in the somber court house. But he was positive it was him.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls out.

Busted. Naruto had been worried about Sasuke. He knew the bastard was going to talk to Orochimaru. As far as Naruto was concerned, the Michael Jackson knockoff should be kept as far away from Sasuke as possible. He hadn't meant for Sasuke to see him. Dammit.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto says and puts on his best innocent face.

"There a reason you came to the courthouse," Sasuke asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you are here," Naruto answered honestly.

"Uh huh. Any luck figuring out who did it," Sasuke questions.

"None. How'd it go with the pervert," Naruto responds.

"I don't think he actually did it. That's what worries me. I know how to deal with him. I don't know how to deal with some stranger. Is there anyone else you might have pissed off," Sasuke wonders.

"Well there's my ex," Naruto starts.

"You mean Kiba," Sasuke asks.

"No, this is a different one. You don't know him," Naruto replies.

"Uh huh. Is this other ex the vengeful type? Was it a bad break up," Sasuke demands to know.

"I don't think so. He was kinda you know out there. He's an artsy type. Artists aren't exactly known for being violent. But yeah it was a bad breakup. He painted me," Naruto answers.

"You broke up with an artist, for painting you," Sasuke looks at Naruto like _Seriously?_

"He painted me naked. He was going to display it in his gallery. So ANYONE could have seen it," Naruto says defensively.

"… Yeah that would do it. Did you tell Kakashi about this guy," Sasuke says.

"Not yet. But I guess I should. It just doesn't seem his style," Naruto answers.

"He's got a motive. It might not be him, but it's worth checking into," Sasuke says.

"Guess you are right. So you off for the night," Naruto asks.

"Yes. No, we are not going out. You are marching your ass off to tell Kakashi about, whoever the fuck your ex is," Sasuke orders.

"Alright," Naruto pouts.

"Don't pout like a puppy," Sasuke scoffs.

"Well I figured it was worth a shot, to see if you'd change your mind," Naruto defends himself.

"I won't. Naruto your safety comes first. Just go," Sasuke shakes his head.

"What about tomorrow," Naruto asks.

"My case schedule is packed this week and then next week is the conference," Sasuke replies.

"You are telling me, that I won't see you for two weeks," Naruto yells.

Sasuke blinks. They were getting some weird looks from Naruto's outburst. Damn.

"Most likely," Sasuke replies in a detached sort of way.

Naruto was a whirlwind. It was hard not to get swept up into it. Sasuke was normally very cautious in relationships. It wasn't like him to make out with someone in public or accept a date so quickly.

The busy schedule might have been a blessing. It gave him time to understand how he felt. Sure, he'd had a crush on Naruto at the Academy and was definitely attracted to him, but how far did he really want to go?

"Alright, as long as you promise to call at least once. Where's the conference at anyway," Naruto wonders.

"San Francisco," Sasuke answers.

"…," Naruto didn't really like the thought of Sasuke in San Francisco. It had a thriving gay community. It was also California. That meant beaches. Beaches meant shirtless Sasuke. Shirtless Sasuke meant that Sasuke would get hit on. He'd get hit on while Naruto wasn't there.

"What's wrong with San Francisco," Sasuke arches an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I just wish I could go with you," Naruto chirps merrily.

"Naruto, we've been on one date. We aren't going on a weeklong trip with each other," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, one date. But we've known each other forever," Naruto reasons.

"You got me there. I'll call you," Sasuke says as he starts off.

Naruto sighs and heads to see Kakashi. Sasuke would have his head on a platter if he didn't. Besides, the bastard was right. He should talk to the cop about Sai.

"So let me get this straight, you forgot to mention the fact you have an ex boyfriend," Kakashi questions.

"Well yeah. We weren't together very long. I think about two months. It was over a year ago though. I mean if he was carrying a grudge, wouldn't he have pulled something sooner," Naruto asks.

"You'd think that he would. But it's not completely unheard of. Tell me more about him," Kakashi demands.

"He's an artist. He's pretty famous really. Tall, very lean, dark eyes, pale skin. He's pretty eccentric, to put it mildly," Naruto says.

"Dark hair, dark eyes, and pale… I'm sensing a type from you Naruto," Kakashi says in amusement.

"Maybe a little," Naruto says and sounds embarrassed.

It was true. The reason he'd been initially attracted to Sai was because he looked like Sasuke. Alright a much skinner version of Sasuke. It wasn't that Sasuke was fat, far from it actually. It was just that Sai always looked one meal away from starvation. It didn't matter how much the guy ate. But he had gorgeous curves, an amazing ass, and brushes weren't the only things he knew how to make beautiful strokes with.

"Well I'll look into it. Anyone else that I should know about," Kakashi asks.

"No, I don't think so," Naruto replies.

"Alright. Well give me a call if something does come up. I"ll notify you if we have any changes on the case. You still staying with your friend," Kakashi questions.

"Yeah, I think it's best for now. I will. Thanks," Naruto says as he heads back to Shikamaru's.

"Yeah, so I think Sasuke believes Sai might have done it," Naruto tells Shikamaru about the day's events.

"I'd say that's a pretty logical suspicion. I suspect it's motivated as much out of jealousy as logic though," Shikamaru yawns out.

"You don't think Sai would actually do something like that, do you," Naruto wonders.

"The guy tried to publicly display a naked painting of you, without your permission. I wouldn't put anything passed him. I never would have thought him the violent type though. Then again, he just made a mess . So maybe he did. Kakashi said was looking into it. So I'd just wait and see," Shikamaru advises.

"And another thing, the bastard has a full schedule this week. Then next week he's off to San Francisco for some conference. So I will barely get to see him for two weeks. Do you think he's having second thoughts," Naruto says in a rush.

"Naruto, I'm straight. Maybe I'm not the best person to ask for advice on gay relationships," Shikamaru says awkwardly.

"Yeah. I know that. But you are really smart," Naruto replies.

"Well it's possible he might want to take a step back. You two didn't see each other for years and then were Frenching," Shikamaru shrugs.

"Wait, I didn't tell you that we were Frenching," Naruto flails in embarrassment.

"I've seen you kiss Naruto. I was there when you were with Kiba and Sai. I know you like to use your tongue. It's not a big deal. Everyone has their own style," Shikamaru replies and stretches.

"He said he'd call though," Naruto ignores Shikamaru's assessment of his kissing style to say that.

"Well has he ever lied to you," the lazy man asks.

"No, he hasn't. He's a brutally honest bastard," the blonde says.

"Then he's probably going to call you. Stop acting like a school girl with her first crush. Besides, if he completely blows you off, you can corner him at work…again," Shikamaru teases Naruto.

"Hey! I was only you know making sure he was safe. He told me he was going to go and talk to that creep, Orochimaru. I had a reason to go see him. It's not like I was," Naruto starts to say, only to get cut off by Shikamaru.

"Following him around like a love sick puppy," Shikamaru finishes.

"Yeah! Exactly," Naruto nods.

"Naruto, you were following him around like a love sick puppy. Sasuke's always been more of a loner. I wouldn't make a habit of ambushing him at work, without checking with him first," Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But still, I can't help but worry about him," Naruto says.

"Sasuke is a black belt in karate. Your boyfriend isn't exactly a damsel in distress. Stop worrying," Shikamaru says.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to be talked down. Thanks Shikamaru. You are a good friend," Naruto says.

"It's a drag to listen to your paranoia. But what are friends for," the dark haired man shrugs.

Meanwhile Danzo was meeting with his minions again. Thankfully this time it was a hotel and not a strip club. He really hated those establishments.

"Your idea to set up a conference was a stroke of genius," he compliments Sai.

"Thank you. Naruto is a very affectionate person. If he's in a relationship but doesn't get to see his lover for even a few days, it drives him stir crazy. From what you tell me about Sasuke, he is a loner. He won't take well to Naruto's hovering when he returns," Sai answers with a fake smile on his face.

"Yes, I certainly hope that is the case. I'd rather not have Sasuke put such a promising legal career on hold for a lover," Danzo responds.

"Naruto is an excellent lover though," Sai says.

"…Sai I really do not need explicit details about your relationship with Naruto. The fact that you used to be involved with him and know so much about him is indeed an asset. But as I have said before, I do NOT need to know the size of his…paintbrush as you call it," Danzo finishes.

"It is a REALLY big paintbrush though," Sai answers cheerfully.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Danzo mutters to himself.

A week later, Sasuke finds himself in San Francisco. After a long day of boring meetings, the Uchiha was ready to enjoy some of the perks such a trip. It was nice of Danzo to include a spa pass. (There was a spa at the hotel).

Sasuke's shoulders were stiff from hunching over legal documents all day. He decided to get a massage. He lays on the table and takes out his phone. He couldn't really talk while getting the massage, but he could text. He figured Naruto would probably count that as calling.

 _Hey, loser. - Sasuke_

 _ **Bastard! It's so good to hear from you. How's the conference going? Naruto.**_

 _Pretty boring for the most part. But Danzo pulled out all the stops. Even gave us a spa pass. - Sasuke_

 _ **That's awesome! - Naruto**_

 _You have no idea. This massage therapist is amazing - Sasuke_

 _ **You're getting a massage? - Naruto**_

 _Yeah. My neck is was fucking killing me. - Sasuke_

 _ **… Is it a guy or girl? - Naruto**_

 _Guy. Don't tell me you are jealous. They are a professional. They probably see dozens of people every day. - Sasuke._

 _ **Is he hot? - Naruto.**_

 _Kinda. But he's not my type - Sasuke._

 _ **What is your type? - Naruto**_

 _Athletic - Sasuke._

 _ **Could you be any more vague, bastard?! - Naruto.**_

 _The blonde who had his tongue shoved down my throat a little over a week ago - Sasuke._

 _ **=^_^= Oh good. - Naruto**_

 _You are so easy to make jealous. - Sasuke_

 _ **Oh yeah? You seemed pissed about Sai - Naruto.**_

 _Who is Sai? - Sasuke_

 _ **My ex I told you about. - Naruto**_

 _Fine. Maybe I was a little jealous. - Sasuke_

 _ **=^_^= - Naruto**_

 _You are such a loser. - Sasuke._

 _ **Enjoy your massage bastard. When you get home, I'll give you a BETTER one - Naruto.**_

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head. His massager seemed curious about what he was laughing about. Sasuke closes his eyes and relaxes. Meh he was a stranger; he could tell him.

"My boyfriend is jealous that I'm getting a massage from a professional," Sasuke says.

"That does happen sometimes. I have to say, I didn't peg you as gay," the therapist says.

"I get that a lot," Sasuke says, letting out a relieved sigh when the knots start being worked out of his neck.

"Been together long," he asks.

"A little over a week," Sasuke answers.

"Ah no wonder he's jealous. You two barely got together before you had to jet off for a work conference. Can't say I blame him. If I was in his place, I probably would have chained you to the bed and had you play sick," he responds.

"…," Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that.

Which seemed find with his massager, as he kept working out Sasuke's kinks. If Sasuke had known he was gay, he would have asked for another therapist.

It was one thing to have a straight guy give you a massage. It was another to have a gay guy do it. Sasuke realized he was a hypocrite. He had just told Naruto the man was a professional. He still was. He shakes his head and scolds himself mentally. It was just a massage after all.

"Must have pegged you wrong. You prefer to do the chaining," he asks a little too cheerfully.

"That's really none of your business," Sasuke jumps off the table.

"I was just teasing. I didn't mean anything by it. Besides you still have another 15 minutes booked," he says.

"Half a session is fine. Thanks," Sasuke pulls his shirt back over his head.

"So jumpy. Well come back if you change your mind," he says.

Sasuke notices the man's name tag said Kabuto. For some reason that name was familiar to him. But he couldn't place it. He was still creeped out though.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke heads off rather quickly.

Once Kabuto's shift ended, he calls Orochimaru. So that was the Sasuke that the Sanin was always speaking about. He could see where the attraction as. Though he was too young for Kabuto's tastes. (Apparently this was not the case for Orochimaru.)

"Well you'll never guess who I just had as a client," Kabuto begins.

"Who," Orochimaru asks.

Orochimaru had gotten Kabuto a gig as a massage therapist at one of the most expensive hotels in San Francisco. He knew that the rich and powerful would come through there. Kabuto was trained as a doctor by trade. Which meant he knew a lot about the human body. Kabuto considered it an easy job and every once in awhile would find out something useful.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kabuto answers.

"Excellent. Did you find out anything that we can use," his boss asks.

"He texted his boyfriend. Looks like you have some competition. I can see the appeal, but perhaps someone more available would be better," Kabuto says.

"It's just puppy love. I'm certain that we can get him to join our law firm. Damn Danzo for snatching him up first," Orochimaru says.

"Of course. Well the boyfriend is prone to jealousy it seems," Kabuto continues on.

"Ah now that is useful. Perhaps I can coordinate with Danzo. I know that he is very concerned about the possibility of Sasuke being in a serious relationship. It means his focus wouldn't be on work. He has just as much a vested interest in breaking them up, as I do," Orochimaru says slyly.

"Careful about collaborating with Danzo. The man is ruthless," the silver haired man says.

"Oh I'm well aware. He and Tsunade used to go round and round in the old days. Still, I think I will give him a call. Good night Kabuto," he hangs up.

Kabuto was not pleased to be dismissed so easily. He had always been completely devoted to the Sanin. Yet he was chopped liver compared to the younger Uchiha it seemed. Kabuto thought it was because Itachi had rejected Orochimaru's advances years ago. Sasuke was just an example of transference.

A few days later, Sasuke returns to Vegas. Ah it was good to be home. He felt a little guilty about the gay massage therapist thing. So he decided to pick up some ramen for Naruto and surprise him. A short while later, Sasuke knocks on the blonde's door.

Naruto opens the door. He grins, when he sees his two favorite things in the world. Sasuke AND ramen! It was his lucky day.

"Sasuke! You're back," he smiles.

"Yeah. Felt a little bad about leaving you hanging. So I brought your damn noodles," he smirks.

"Hey! Don't go disrespecting ramen. You are so lucky that you are cute," Naruto huffs.

"Naruto, it's food. It doesn't have feelings. The "disrespect" doesn't matter," he says dryly.

"Whatever! I'm just glad you're back," Naruto lets him inside.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Naruto sits on the couch. The blonde motions for him to join him. So Saskue does. He's treated to the comical sight of Naruto practically inhaling his food.

"Some things never change," Sasuke says in amusement, propping his head up with his arm, in what Naruto secretly thought was an adorable way.

"You have your tomatoes. I have my ramen," Naruto says.

"Mhm. I have no idea how you stay in shape, eating that garbage," Sasuke says.

"It is NOT garbage. Besides, like I told you, I'm a personal trainer. I get paid to work out and help other people work out all day," Naruto chirps.

"It shows," Sasuke says.

"What about you? You spend all day yelling at people and pushing papers," Naruto asks.

"Mostly karate," was his answer.

"Ah I see. Maybe you'll model your uniform for me," Naruto asks hopefully.

"Maybe," Sasuke says.

"Well since you are here, maybe we could watch a movie together or something," Naruto says.

"Sure," Sasuke says.

Naruto pops a movie in. Somehow during the night, Sasuke ended up laying on the couch, his head in Naruto's lap. This of course was much to the blonde's delight. If you asked him what movie they were watching at this point, he wouldn't be able to tell you to save his life. He was just enjoying playing with Sasuke's hair and looking at those sultry eyes up close.

Sasuke for his part was enjoying his new "pillow." Only under pain of death, would he admit that he was enjoying the attention. Naruto seemed to have some sort of fascination with Sasuke's bangs. But for some reason, it felt good to have his hair played with.

Sasuke pawned it off to some long ago forgotten instinct. He had seen once in tv that animals groomed each other to get rid of parasites and stimulate bonding. Sasuke was damn sure that his hair didn't have any parasites in it, but it was definitely stimulating bonding.

"So what'd Kakashi say about Sai," Sasuke asks.

"He said he'd look into it. I don't really think it was him though. We have been apart for a year," Naruto says.

"Maybe not. Still good to look into it. So basically we have almost no leads," Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Looks that way. Shikamaru has been cool about letting me stay at his place though," Naruto responds.

"Is Shikamaru gay," Sasuke asks, he really didn't know.

"No. He's straight as an arrow. He's got a thing for Gaara's sister actually," the blonde answered.

"Good. Wait really? The laziest man on the planet has a thing for Temari," he blinks.

"Yeah. I know. Talk about opposites attract. But I guess it's no more weird than us," he smiles.

Sasuke looks away. He didn't know how to respond to that. He really didn't know how to respond to the look in Naruto's eyes. It was just so tender.

"You are so cute, when you act all shy," Naruto says.

"I am NOT shy," Sasuke twitches.

"Doesn't happen much. But you are blushing," the blonde says smugly.

"… Fuck you," Sasuke says.

"Yes, please," Naruto responds cheerfully.

"DAMMIT NARUTO! That is not what I meant," Sasuke growls.


	5. Chapter 5

Damn Roses

Author's Note: This continues to be the story that gives me the greatest writer's block. But I am glad you guys are enjoying it. You're reviews do give me inspiration to fight the writer's block lol.

Chapter Warnings: Swearing and a "naughty word."

Chapter Five

Sasuke hadn't intended to do it. He hadn't intended to fall asleep in Naruto's lap. But the blonde was just so comfortable and he'd been suffering from jet lag. So he could be forgiven for dozing off. It would have been a little embarrassing, but not a big deal. That was if Shikamaru hadn't chosen that moment to walk through the living room.

"What a drag, this is awkward," Shikamaru mutters and stretches.

"It's not what you think," Sasuke starts to say.

"I know you didn't sleep with him. You are both dressed. It wouldn't matter if you had. I just don't want to walk in on you two going at it like rabbits," Shikamaru waves his concern off.

"Oh. Good. Noted. Though that won't be a concern for awhile," Sasuke says.

"Ah trying to take it slow," Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke says and thinks _and failing miserably._

The talking wakes Naruto up. His blue eyes flutter open. He looks around, a little groggy. Then he sees Sasuke and Shikamaru talking. He actually blushes.

Shikamaru must think they had slept together. Which Naruto wished had happened, but it didn't. Sasuke was a private person on the best of days. So if he was going to be embarrassed about being walked in on during or after sex, at the very least, they should actually have sex in the first place!

"Morning, Shikamaru," Naruto greets him.

"Morning. It's fine Naruto. I know nothing X rated happened. Remember, I went to school with both of you. Even if it did, as long as I don't see it, I don't care. Oh and try not to do it in front of my fiancee either," he shrugs it off.

"How'd that happen anyway? You and Temari are so different," Sasuke wonders.

"We were on opposing research teams. I could have beaten her, but decided that spending all our resources on one project was stupid. So she "won." But she felt like it was a hallow victory. Temari asked me out to dinner to ask why I had pulled out at the last minute," Shikamaru begins.

Naruto snickers at the pulled out at the last minute remark. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru give the blue eyed man a look that said, _Grow up._ He puts up his hands in a defensive gesture like, _Okay. Okay. I'll behave._

"Naruto, get your mind out of the gutter. Anyway, it was as drag. It was like an Inquisition. Temari has never taken well to being beaten at anything. She's extremely competitive. A classic Type A Personality," Shikamaru continues.

"Sounds like someone I know," Naruto shoots Sasuke a look.

"Oh shut up loser," Sasuke scoffs.

Sasuke was man enough to admit, that it was accurate. But that didn't mean he wanted it talked about. He had always strove to be the best. He had to be exceptional to get his father's attention. Itachi would always be Fugaku's favored son. (Well at least he was his mother's favorite.)

"I think I impressed her or something. She asked for us to collaborate on a wind power project. Guess I swept her off her feet or something," the lazy man says, with a chuckle.

"Nice one," Sasuke says at the pun.

"Thanks. So been awhile since I"ve seen you, what you been up to, besides cuddling up to Naruto," Shikamaru asks.

"I do not cuddle," Sasuke twitches.

"Yes, yes he does. Don't let him fool you," Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke takes the opportunity to smack the blonde with a pillow. God dammit. He had a reputation as a badass to protect.

"I'm a lawyer," Sasuke answers.

"Yeah I could see that. What branch of law did you go into? Prosecutor or Defender," Shikamaru asks.

"I do a bit of everything. I'm a Prosecutor," was his reply.

"Sasuke, just likes ripping the bad guys a new one," Naruto chirps.

"I could see that. You've always had an eye for an eye version of fairness," Shikamaru offers.

"Well yeah," Sasuke responds.

"What law firm do you work at," he questions.

"Root International," was his reply.

"That's pretty hardcore. Gotta be right up there with Konoha and the Sound. Surprised they hired someone so young. Almost everyone there has at least 20 years of arguing cases under their belt," the genius says.

"Do you know everything," Naruto blinks.

"The company that I work for specializes in research. That doesn't mean legal issues don't arise sometimes. We've had Roots resolve a couple of our issues. Besides, this is nothing you can't find out on Google or if you actually read a newspaper," Shikamaru explains.

Sasuke laughs. Naruto wouldn't touch a newspaper unless he was waiting somewhere and happened to flip to the horoscope or comic section. It wasn't that he had no interest in current events. Naruto was just too hyper to read a newspaper.

"Hmpf," Naruto says at Sasuke laughing.

Sasuke had to admit, that Naruto looked cute when he pouted. Well he'd never admit it out loud, but facts were facts. He didn't even think about it. It was an automatic response. He kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Sorry, we both know you are way too hyper to read a newspaper. It was funny," Sasuke says.

"Well yeah, I guess," Naruto says and smiles at the chaste kiss.

"What a drag. Temari will be waiting for me. We have a big project to work on today," Shikamaru says.

"Oh is THAT what they are calling it these days," Naruto snickers.

"Naruto, get your mind out of the gutter," both dark haired men snap.

"I don't want to! It's fun here," Naruto says cheerfully.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you, loser," Sasuke shakes his head.

"Well I have some movies that could give you a few ideas," Naruto offers.

' "I don't need help for THAT," Sasuke says with a slight twitch.

"Good to know," Naruto smiles.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Itachi's plane lands back in Vegas. While Itachi was known as a genius, Gaara had a more subtle intelligence. He was great at seeing opportunities and taking advantage of them. That was how he became the youngest Governor in the country, after all.

Today was such an opportunity. For whatever reason, the older Uchiha seemed more susceptible to jet lag than most people. He'd be out of it. Gaara decides to see if he'd be more agreeable in this frame of mind.

"So Itachi, I was thinking," Gaara begins.

"So soon? I would have thought I would have successfully screwed your brains out for at least another 24 hours," Itachi smirks.

"Uchihas must have a smirking gene. I swear that you and Sasuke have identical smirks. But yes, so soon," Gaara says and suddenly has difficulty remembering what he was about to say.

The Uchiha smirk was a thing to behold. It was equal parts sexy and terrifying. Itachi was Gaara's husband though. So now it was just sexy to him. But he had to focus here.

"Yes. But what is it," Itachi asks.

"We should get a dog," Gaara says.

"A dog," Itachi repeats.

"Yes. I'm a politician. Dogs are a great asset in a campaign. That and I always wanted one, but my brother is allergic," Gaara says.

"They are also a lot of work. Wouldn't a cat be easier," Itachi rubs the back of his head.

"Cats don't usually do well around strangers. Dogs do. Besides, it could double as a guard dog," Gaara reasons.

"So you were thinking a… larger breed then," Itachi asks.

"Yeah. If the dog is an adult and smaller than a cat, I don't consider it a real dog," he says.

"You've thought a lot about this, it seems," Itachi ventures.

"Yes, I always think things through. That's why I married you," Gaara chimes.

"You are adorable, when you are trying to manipulate me," Itachi sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you," Gaara responds.

"Mhm. So you choose now, when you know that I suffer from jet lag to spring this on me," the darker haired man questions.

"Alright. Maybe just a little," the red head relents.

"I thought so. Did you have a specific breed in mind," Itachi sighs, he couldn't deny Gaara anything.

"I was thinking a German Shepherd, " Gaara says.

"A popular choice," Itachi says diplomatically.

"It reminds me of you," his fiance says.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. How does a dog remind you of me," Itachi raises an eyebrow and questions.

"Easy to train, handsome, and very brave," was the red head's response.

"Easy to train," Itachi's eyebrow raises further.

"Mhm. You train a dog by offering them food as a reward for good behavior. The same principle applies to you. Only you are motivated by sex instead of food," Gaara laughs and races into the car.

"…," Itachi couldn't entirely disagree with that assessment, he chases after Gaara.

Gaara fastens his seat belt. Itachi always preferred to be the driver. Gaara didn't really care who drove, so he knew to grab the passenger seat.

"We can get the dog, if it pleases you," Itachi says, as he joins Gaara in the car.

Gaara smiles. Well Itachi knew when he was being manipulated. But he was willing to go along with it. So he still won.

"I wonder if my foolish little brother, finally grabbed his blonde," Itachi muses as he drives them home.

"I think it'd be the other way around. Naruto is more of a chaser," Gaara says.

"Hmm, I guess so. Still they should have gotten together years ago. I think the bouquets will have done the trick though. They just needed a push in the right direction," Itachi says.

"And you say I'm the manipulative one," Gaara mutters.

"I am only looking out for my younger brother. It is not my fault that he can be startling dense sometimes. Truly, a brilliant mind. But sometimes he misses the most obvious things. He's like you in that respect," Itachi says.

"Excuse me," Gaara growls out.

"It took you months to figure out I was your secret admirer," Itachi counters.

"How was I supposed to know that my secret admirer was you? We barely knew each other," Gaara twitches.

"I think I left fairly obvious hints," Itachi says smugly.

"Obvious, what was obvious about food, flowers, sex toys, and purple fingernail polish. Seriously, I still don't get the fingernail polish," Gaara replies.

"I always wear purple fingernail polish. That should have been a clue," Itachi responds as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…In what universe do you think that I was looking at your fingernails long enough to notice that," Gaara asks.

"Oh good point. You were far more interested in my ass," Itachi concedes.

"That is not the point," Gaara says and blushes.

"The point is, love you…even if you can be a bit oblivious at times," Itachi says and leans over, kissing Gaara lightly, before turning his attention back to the road.

Gaara kisses back. He huffs a bit at being called oblivious. But it didn't really matter. He'd get Itachi back for that crack later.

On the other side of Vegas, Orochimaru places a call to Danzo. Danzo might not trust him. But he knew the lawyer shared a common goal with him. He might be persuadable.

"Danzo, I would like to arrange a meeting. I believe our desires are in alignment on a matter of great importance," he begins.

"Is this about the Hawk," Danzo asks, referring to his codename for Sasuke.

Phone calls were tricky. They could leave a trail. It was not nearly as bad as a paper trail or email trail, but still it had to be considered. It was always important to be as cryptic as possible. (Otherwise Danzo's own ass would have been thrown in jail long ago.)

"Yes, it is. When are you available," the Sanin asks.

"I can clear my schedule for this afternoon. We can have lunch," he responds.

"Excellent. I shall meet you at Ayame's place shortly," responded the pale man.

"Very well," Danzo says.

About twenty minutes later, Danzo arrives. He sees that Orochimaru was there. While Danzo's desires for Sasuke were purely professional (though unethical), he knew the Sanin had more…inappropriate desires for the Hawk.

Honestly, Danzo was as straight as an arrow. He didn't care what body parts a person preferred. But Orochimaru was AT LEAST old enough to be Saskue's father, if not grandfather. The very idea was just revolting to the proper Danzo.

"Thank you for meeting with me so quickly. I know you have concerns about his relationship with Naruto as well," Orochimaru begins.

"Yes. I normally do not pry into the personal lives of my employees. But he has such potential. I'd rather not see it wasted for a pretty face. Unfortunately, the reason he has such potential is because of his keen mind. He is likely to notice if we try anything too obvious to break them apart. Subtly is required," he answers.

"I could have Kabuto call him. Let Naruto overhear it. Jealousy might do the trick," the darker haired man suggests.

"He would wonder how Kabuto got his number," Danzo offers.

"We can say that he looked into the hotel records," Orochimaru answers.

"That would be illegal," the sullen man counters.

"Yes, but he might believe that Kabuto would be willing to do such a thing," was his reply.

"Indeed. I suppose that's as fine a start as anything. Do keep me informed of any progress," Danzo says as he places an order.

"I will be sure to do so. I know we have been competitors for many years, but I find you a worthy adversary. It shall be nice to work together, for a common cause," the long tongued man says.

"Make no mistake Orochimaru. I do not trust you. I do not like you. But you are useful to me at this moment. Should you stop being useful, our arrangement will dissolve. Any attempts to steal my employee away as anything other than someone to warm your bed, will be dealt with most harshly," he places a fake smile on his face.

"And it would be ill advised for you to attempt double crossing me," was Orochimaru's response to that threat.

"I am glad we understand each other," Danzo finishes.

"Indeed," Orochimaru says and places his own order.

At Shikamaru's place, Sasuke blinks when he gets a phone call. Who'd be calling at this hour? He answers it.

"Hello," Sasuke says.

"Ah Sasuke, it is good to hear from you again," Kabuto says.

Naruto had gone to take a shower. So Sasuke thought he was speaking with Kabuto alone. Little did he know the blonde had just finished and come down the stairs. This meant he could overhear everything.

"Kabuto, how the fuck did you get this number," Sasuke asks.

"I looked into the hotel records. I feel bad about how we left things. Clearly, your relationship isn't serious if you were getting a massage from a gay man," Kabuto says.

"I didn't know you were gay! Besides, it's your job." Sasuke twitches.

"You liked it though, before you knew I was gay," Kabuto counters.

"Well yeah. You are a professional. You're good at your job, but that's it," Sasuke answers.

"Meet me for dinner at least," Kabuto offers.

"You're in San Francisco," was Sasuke's response.

"I'm visiting some family in Vegas," was the silver haired man's reply.

"…," Sasuke didn't know what to say to that.

"Besides, they say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Kabuto replies smugly.

"Nothing is going to happen. Don't call me again," Sasuke was about to hang up, when he felt the phone yanked out of his hand.

"Stop stalking my boyfriend," Naruto says and hangs up on Kabuto.

"Naruto, I don't appreciate you yanking the phone out of my hand. Cool it on the possessiveness," Sasuke scowls.

"The creep actually hacked into your hotel records, got your number, and wanted to meet with you. He's a stalker," Naruto says.

"I can handle myself. He wouldn't be the first," Sasuke shrugs it off.

"… Do I have to put a collar on with my name on it, for these people to get the point you are taken," Naruto demands.

"What the fuck, Naruto? Knock it off," Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sick of all these perverts trying to grab your ass," Naruto says.

"Uh huh. Yank my phone away from me again like that and I will kick your ass," Sasuke threatens.

"Oh come on. You were jealous of Sai. Why is it not okay for me to tell the stalker to back off," Naruto demands to know.

"That's a little different. I don't know anything about Kabuto. He could be dangerous. I don't want you to get involved. He might just have wanted a one night stand. But we don't know that. You at least knew Sai. Artists are generally not violent. Well other than Deidara. But he's an exception," Sasuke explains.

"Sasuke, it's not smart to stereotype like that. I mean there can be dangerous artists! But that's not the point. The point is I'm worried about you," Naruto says.

"Worried and jealous. You ever suggest a collar again and my boot is going so far up your ass, you will never be able to walk again," the dark eyed man hisses.

"Alright. Alright. I got it. I was being an overprotective ass. You sure about the collar thing though? You'd look pretty hot in it," Naruto chirps.

"…," Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto.

"So I think that was our first official fight as a couple," Naruto says.

"Guess so. I think we are supposed to kiss and make up now," Sasuke smirks.

He knew that Obito advised playing hard to get. But well he'd given Naruto a pretty stern tongue lashing there. Besides, they'd already made out once and fallen asleep together twice. That genie was out of the bottle, so to speak.

"Yeah," Naruto exclaims happily.

Sasuke shakes his head. He grabs Naruto by the collar and pulls him in for a kiss. He couldn't help but smile into it. Naruto was acting like a puppy that got a treat.

Naruto had been so pissed, when he heard that damn massage therapist had actually called Sasuke! Looking up his number in the hotel records had to be illegal, right?

Oh fuck that shit, he grabbed that phone and told the stalker off. The Uchiha's ass was apparently prime real estate. Naruto was tired of trying to tell others that said ass was OFF THE MARKET. Thank you very much.

He'd gotten a little worried, it looked like Sasuke might be genuinely pissed at him. Somehow they made up. Now Naruto, was in his happy place. Sasuke actually initiated the kiss too!

As was expected, it turned into an unofficial competition. Everything between them always did. Their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto was thinking that he might be getting the upper hand, when there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit," Sasuke growls.

"Cockblocked again," Naruto whines.

"It was just kissing, Naruto. You weren't getting laid tonight," Sasuke says and opens the door.

"Tease," Naruto yells at him.

"Whatever," Sasuke blinks when he sees a fucking cop standing at the door.

"Ah you must be Sasuke. I'm Kakashi. I've heard so much about you. Is Naruto here," Kakashi asks.

"Yeah, he's over there. What have you heard," Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"That you are a gifted lawyer and Orochimaru seems intent on sexually harassing you," Kakashi answers cheerfully.

"… That sums it up quite nicely," Sasuke mutters.

"Naruto, I've discovered something. I don't know if it means anything. But it'd be quite the interesting coincidence, if it doesn't," the cop says.

"What'd you find out, Kakashi," Naruto asks.

"Sai is on Roots International's payroll," Kakashi responds.

"Wait, Naruto's ex, works for the same people I do," Sasuke blinks.

"Seems that way. Obviously, he's not in the legal department," Kakashi answers.

"That's weird," Naruto says getting a bad feeling about this.

Was it possible that Sai saw him with Sasuke and wasn't happy about it. It was just too weird that they both worked at the same place. Still that was far from proof of well anything. Roots International was huge, with at least thousands, if not tens of thousands of employees.

"I don't like it. What's his job listed as," Sasuke says.

"Public Relations Specialist," Kakashi answers.

At this, Naruto bursts out laughing. He couldn't see that. Sai was at best eccentric. The guy made dick jokes constantly. Who the Hell would be dumb enough to make him a Public Relations Specialist?

"I take it from your reaction, that's not what you expected," Sasuke asks.

"Nah! He's definitely not one that knows social graces. I could possibly see Sasuke doing that shit, but not Sai," Naruto chimes in.

"He did it," Sasuke says.

"Now, Sasuke that's not fair. It's certainly suspicious. But we need something more concrete than he works at the same company," Kakashi begins.  
"I know that as a lawyer. But as a person, I know that he did it. He broke into Naruto's house. We have to find something to nail this prick," Sasuke says.

"Are you certain that isn't just jealousy, talking," Kakashi asks.

The detective had noticed immediately their disheveled state. Both boy's breath was faster than normal. One's shirt was wrinkled. Their lips were puffier than to be expected. That must have been one intense makeout session. He couldn't help but feel a little impressed.

"Maybe a little. But even you admit it's suspicious," Sasuke responds.

"Yes, it certainly is. Well I'll keep digging. I'll let you know if I find anything. I just wanted to make sure you were both properly briefed," the silver haired man says.

"Thanks, Kakashi. We really appreciate it," Naruto smiles.

"Anytime," he says heading for the door.

Once he was gone, Naruto pounced. He pinned Sasuke to the couch. Now was the time for some fun.

"Now where were we," he asks as he kisses the man underneath him.

"I'd say right about there," Sasuke says, returning the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn Roses

Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews. Damn Roses continues to be the hardest to get posted for some reason. But let's give this a whirl. I also have a new story up called **Our Bonds.** It is a female Sasuke x Naruto for those interested. If you are just exclusively a yaoi reader or don't like that idea, feel free to ignore. ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

Sasuke had a problem. He was an addict. He was becoming addicted to the blonde's kisses. His plan had been to play hard to get. But he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

The raven haired man, felt Naruto pull away from the kiss. He was about to protest, when the blonde started kissing and biting his neck. Fuck! That was not fighting fair, he arches into Naruto, and wraps his legs around his waist.

"So it's your neck that drives you crazy. Gotta remember that one," Naruto says.

Naruto was in Heaven. Finally, no one was going to interrupt them. He was surprised that Sasuke seemed content to let him take the lead for the moment. But he wasn't going to argue.

That and he'd make a wonderful discovery,. Sasuke's neck was very sensitive. It felt so fucking good when Sasuke wrapped his legs around him. He could get used to this.

"Whatever," Sasuke says and tries to flip them.

That's how they spent most of the night, engaged in a Kissing Battle Royale. At some point, both fell asleep. When Sasuke woke up, he heads to the bathroom to make sure that he was presentable for work.

The Uchiha makes the mistake of looking into the mirror. Fuck! God dammit Naruto! His neck was covered in love bites. His hair was completely messed up and his face was still flush. He looked more like he had just enjoyed a Hell of a lay, instead of a marathon makeout session.

There was no possible way he could go to work, looking like this! Someone was going to notice. Then he'd have to come up with an excuse. Sasuke was a genius, but he wasn't THAT good.

"NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," he thunders out.

Naruto had still been asleep. Then he heard the death threat. He yawns and stretches. He'd give the bastard a few minutes to calm down. If Sasuke came after him within the next 30 seconds, THEN Naruto would worry.

Shit! He stormed out of the bathroom in 15 seconds and was coming at Naruto fast. Oh yeah, Sasuke was pissed. Strike that, Sasuke was FURIOUS.

"Naruto, look at what you did to my neck," Sasuke says and twitches.

"Alright. So I might have gotten carried away," Naruto replies sheepishly.

"Might have gotten carried away?! It looks like a vampire got hold of me. How the Hell am I supposed to go into work like THIS," the raven haired man demanded.

"I think it looks hot really. But if you are that shy, just wear a high collared shirt," Naruto responds "helpfully."

"I guess I'll have to wear high collar," Sasuke scoffs and pulls off his current shirt, throwing on a high collared one.

"Loving the strip tease by the way," Naruto says.

"You are on thin ice," Sasuke says, flipping the blonde off.

"Oh come on. You practically shredded my back. My hickeys aren't a big deal compared to that," the blue eyed man says.

"I did not shred your back," Sasuke scoffs.

"Yes, you did. You like to dig your nails into my back, when I bite your neck. I don't care. I like it really, but the marks are there," Naruto responds.

"I don't believe you. I didn't dig in that hard," Sasuke mutters.

"Oh yeah," his boyfriend asks, slides off his shirt, and turns around so Sasuke could see some pretty deep marks on his back.

"Damn. I guess I did tear into you pretty good. Does it hurt," Sasuke asks.

"A little, but in a good way. You can always kiss it better later. I don't want to make you late for work. I know your boss is a tight ass about you being on time," Naruto says cheerfully.

"What time is it," Sasuke asks.

"Hmm about a quarter to nine," Naruto answers.

"I have to be at work at 9. Dammit," Sasuke scurries out the door.

Itachi and Gaara were enjoying breakfast at an outdoor café. Gaara blinks when he sees Sasuke race by. Itachi chuckles and sips his coffee, muttering about his foolish little brother.

"He's fast," Gaara says.

"He was captain of the track team in his year. Normally, he'd already be at work by now. It's not like him to cut it this close," Itachi observes.

"Wasn't he running from the same direction as where Naruto's place is," Itachi adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, actually. Do you think they spent the night together," Gaara wonders.

"More than likely. My brother is a slow starter. But once he gets going," Itachi says and shrugs.

"They'll be good for each other. Sasuke can handle Naruto's hyperness. And Naruto can handle Sasuke's," Gaara trails off, not knowing what would be the least offensive term to use.

"Bitchyness," Itachi offers.

Gaara almost chokes on his morning muffin, from laughter. The red head got along well with his new brother-in-law. But there was no denying that it took Sasuke a long time to warm up to well anyone.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it. Track huh? It shows. Nice genes in your family. I can see why Naruto is chasing after his ass, it is a nice one," Gaara observes.

"… You are checking out my baby brother's ass," Itachi says.

"I'm just making an observation. Your entire family is…inhumanly attractive," Gaara responds.

"Do I need to remind you, who you belong too," Itachi says darkly.

Gaara enjoyed making Itachi jealous. His husband was always in perfect control of himself in most social situations. It was a remarkable gift really. While Sasuke's passions ran hot, Itachi was generally a smooth operator. The one exception was when it came to jealousy. Itachi got jealous very easily.

"I'm just teasing, Itachi," Gaara smiles and sips his coffee.

"And that's what I'm going to say when I cuff you to the bed for the entire night," Itachi mutters and pays for their meal.

Sasuke makes it into his office with five minutes to spare. That's when he noticed someone sitting in his desk. Oh hell no. No one, sits at his desk and lives!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office," Sasuke says.

"I'm Sai. Danzo said I should speak with you. I'm the public relations specialist," he says with a cheerful fake smile.

This was Naruto's ex. Yeah, that just made the Uchiha want to kill him even more. Sasuke takes a moment to examine him. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, with the exception of Kiba (who was a bit debatable with brown hair and dark eyes, but very much tan), Naruto definitely had a type.

It was catty, Sasuke knew, but he was pleased to see that Sai looked wayyy too skinny. He wasn't so lean enough that it looked like a health emergency, but he was walking a very thin line. Bitch needed a cheeseburger, was his final assessment.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You'd think a public relations specialist would know not to steal someone's desk. Get out of my chair," Sasuke says.

"My, my for a lawyer, you certainly are a rather impolite individual," Sai responds.

"I can show you rude if you like," Sasuke threatens.

"Hmm well you look a lot like me. So I can see why Naruto might find you physically appealing, but you're so abrasive. I can't see what he sees in you other than a nice ass," Sai says.

"What'd you say to me," Sasuke growls at his doppleganger.

"That you have a nice ass. You must work out a lot," Sai says conversationally.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are the EX. He dropped your psychotic ass for a reason. He's with me now," Sasuke says.

"You are just a cheap imitation. Naruto's never been one to like violence. You seem like such a violent individual. I imagine he'll tire of your lashing out and forgive my… oversight," Sai says.

"Oversight? You were going to display a naked picture of him in an art gallery, without his permission," Sasuke yells.

"It was a beautiful painting. Art imitates life," Sai responds, completely calm.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Sasuke snaps.

"While you are a jerk, you do have a beautiful body. Perhaps you'd pose for a painting," Sai gives that creepy fake smile again.

"Are you brain damaged? Were you dropped on the head a lot as a baby or something," Sasuke wonders out loud.

"No. My IQ is 138 actually. I do not believe I was dropped on the head as a baby. But if I was, I wouldn't remember it," he responds.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke growls and marches out of his office.

He quickly goes to find Danzo. How dare Danzo allow this pervert into his office. Sasuke decided he had to get Sai out of his office, before he engaged in a little workplace violence. He wasn't going to throw away a promising legal career, for Naruto's stupid ex!

"There's a public relations specialist who has stolen my office from me," Sasuke says to Danzo.

"That's just Sai. I told him to get a feel for our employees. I know that he can rub people the wrong way personally at first, but he is very good at psychology," Danzo assures him.

"Rub people the wrong way? I don't want that freak near me," Sasuke says.

"Let me guess, he wanted you to pose for a painting," Danzo asks.

"Amongst other outrageous statements and requests, yes," Sasuke answers.

"I will speak with him. I promise that he'll reign himself in. If he doesn't, I"ll just get someone else," the older lawyer says.

"Can't you get someone else now," Sasuke asks.

"No. We paid quite a bit of money to get his services. I'd rather not toss him out immediately," was his reply.

"He's so damn unprofessional," the raven haired man exclaims.

"I've never seen you lose your composure so quickly," Danzo observes.

"You never put a creep like that in my office before. Just reassign him. I'm not working with him," Sasuke folds his arms and says.

"Is this because he used to date your boyfriend," he asks.

"… How'd you know about Naruto and the freak," Sasuke says and raises an eyebrow.

"I make it my business to closely monitor the affairs of my employees. You are one of our brightest stars, Sasuke. I have a vested interest in making certain that your personal life, doesn't harm your professional one. You have such potential. You could be a partner in a year or two with ease. It wouldn't due for you to get distracted. I understand that as a young man you have certain needs, but I wouldn't get too attached to anyone person. You have all the time in the world to settle down later," Danzo advises.

"Monitor my affairs? How closely are you "monitoring" me," Sasuke scoffs.

"I assure you that any private moments, I did not see. But closely enough to realize you've entered a relationship with another young man," he answers.

"Is that your issue? You have a problem with the fact I'm involved with a man," Sasuke asks and twitches.

"I couldn't care less whether you prefer to chase skirts or suits. It is the fact that such things are distraction. That and I don't want you to get hurt. You are the closest thing that I have to a son," he says.

"Cut the crap. We both know that you aren't doing this because you are fondness of me. Don't' try to sell me that garbage. I'm fully capable of doing my job and dating," Sasuke scoffs off the praise.

"This is why I like you. You see through lies for what they are. But still the observation remains the same. Relationships have a way of causing havoc with a lawyer's career. We work long hours Sasuke. To make most people happy, you either have to cut your hours or they cut you," he answers.

"Stay out of my personal life and get that creep out of my office," Sasuke demands.

"You are the only man suicidal enough to make demands of me," Danzo replies.

"I'm not suicidal. My case record speaks for itself. I can walk out of here today and find another job. I'd rather not do that, as I have put in a lot of hours here and for the most part, everyone leaves me to my own devices. But I will do it, if I have to," Sasuke says.

"You'd really leave one of the most prestigious law firms in the world, for this boyfriend of yours," Danzo asks.

"I'd leave, if it became clear that I was intended to sign away my rights to privacy. The fact that I have a hot blonde to go home to, makes it easier. But I'd leave even if I wasn't with him, if you pulled this shit on me," Sasuke answers.

"I like your fire. Very well, I'll reassign Sai," Danzo murmurs and heads into Sasuke's office.

"Good," Sasuke says, feeling rather triumphant.

Later that day, Sasuke heads back to Naruto's place. What were the odds that Sai just happened to show up in his office? Something major was up. That and while Sasuke would never admit it, he was feeling a bit unsettled about meeting Naruto's old flame.

Naruto opens the door. He'd never seen Sasuke look like that before. It took a lot to really shake his wildcat. Sure, he'd get pissed easily. But this was different. This was definitely shaken.

"You okay," Naruto blinks as he looks at his boyfriend.

"I will be. Something happened at work. Can I come in," Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, of course. You hurt," Naruto asks and looks at Sasuke from head to toy, as if looking for injuries.

"Not physically. It's a really long story," Sasuke says as he walks inside Naruto's home.

"Come on bastard, you are starting to freak me out," Naruto says.

"Sai was at my workplace. He was in MY office. He said some stuff to me. It pissed me off. So I went to Danzo. Danzo's apparently been "monitoring" my personal life," Sasuke says.

"Wait, your boss has been stalking you," Naruto asks and blinks.

"Something like that. It's not that he wants me romantically. The guy is as straight as they come. Thankfully, I don't need another Orochimaru on my hands. He seems to think that if I'm in a relationship, it will hurt my career. Your ex by the way, needs to eat a fucking cheeseburger now and then," Sasuke says.

"That's some creepy shit. Maybe you should find another job. Yeah, one Orochimaru is bad enough. Sai's always been skinny. Doesn't matter how much he eats," Naruto responds.

"Kiba, I can understand. I mean he's got the whole Discovery Channel thing going on. At least he's mostly normal, other than his obsession with dogs. But this guy Naruto, really," Sasuke questions.

"He was hot and the artistic thing was pretty neat. But you are right, he's on the weird side. The fact that he showed up in your office specifically though, that makes think that Kakashi's got a point," the blonde states.

"We'll have to notify him of this. This whole thing is fishy. I'm going to ask for some time off work. I'm do for some vacation time anyway," the Uchiha said.

"Yeah! A vacation. You can stay here. Your boss is probably watching your place," Naruto said.

"He knows we are together. My guess is he is probably watching your place as much as mine," was his reply.

"You are right. Damn Sasuke, you really attract the nuts," Naruto says.

"I know. I attracted you as well," Sasuke says dryly.

"Ouch. Good one bastard. Maybe we should go somewhere. You know I can just cancel some appointments and we could go on a vacation together," Naruto suggests.

"A vacation to where," Sasuke asks.

"Wherever you want to go," Naruto smiles.

"Well I've always wanted to see Rome," Sasuke says and thinks, _Plus maybe I can con him into wearing a gladiator outfit._

Sasuke ponders this possibility. Naruto in leather. Now that would be fun. They could get away from his creepy boss and Naruto's even creepier ex. Yes, that is exactly what they needed to do.

"Great I'll get us some plane tickets and a hotel room," Naruto says.

"And I'll call my boss and politely tell him to go fuck himself," Sasuke states, grabs his cell, and heads into the next room to call Danzo.

"Danzo, I'm taking my vacation time. I'll see you in two weeks," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, what did we just discuss earlier today," he asks.

"The fact that you are intruding on my personal life and if you continue to do it, I will just find a new employer," Sasuke says sweetly.

"The fact that relationships never end well for lawyers with promising careers. If this is about the blonde," Danzo begins.

"How'd the Hell you know his hair color," Sasuke demands.

"Sai is rather open about his personal life. He told me," was Danzo's surprisingly honest answer.

"I swear if I see that freak in the office again, I'm going to quit," Sasuke growls.

"Noted. As I said, he is going to be reassigned. Can I not talk you out of this vacation time, at least for another month. We have some very big cases coming up," the lawyer says.

"No. You can't talk me out of this vacation. Don't even try to figure out where I'm going. If you do and I find out, again I'm walking and I will go to the press. I'm sure they'd have a field day about your monitoring of employees," Sasuke threatens.

"You always did play hardball. I imagine that. I shall see you in two weeks," he says.

"You might see me in two weeks. That's if you stop this stalking. I mean it, I will go to the press. You wouldn't want your reputation ruined now. Let's face it, you don't have enough years left in you to repair it this time," he warns.

"I hope you enjoy your vacation," he ignores that threat.

"I know I will. Good night, Danzo," Sasuke hangs up.

Sasuke goes back into the other room. He sees Naruto looking for tickets on the computer. The raven haired man shakes his head. Naruto was hopeless at this type of thing it seemed.

"Naruto, move. I'll do it. You are only looking at one site. There are sites where you can check several sites at once. You are such a novice," Sasuke says and rolls his eyes, fondly.

"Hey! Not everyone is major traveler. Most of the places I've been are in the U.S. I did go to Mexico once with Jirayia. I don't remember much of it. I know there was a lot of alcohol involved though," Naruto says thoughtfully.

"I don't even want to know what happened on that trip," Sasuke steals Naruto's seat and books them the tickets.

"Better start packing. We leave tomorrow," Sasuke says.

"This is going to be awesome! Hey, bastard. I'm curious, why'd you pick Rome," Naruto asks.

"I've always been a history lover and it's filled with history," Sasuke answers.

It was the truth. It was one of his interests. But mostly, he just wanted to see if he could talk Naruto into that costume. That and they'd be far away from his crazy boss and Orochimaru.

Yes, this was going to be great. Just two weeks of nothing but him and Naruto, far away from this crazy shit. Sasuke feels himself smiling.

"You might wanna call Itachi. If he doesn't hear from you for two weeks, he'll probably flip," Naruto advises.

"Yeah, you're right," Sasuke says and he dials Itachi's number.

"Itachi Uchiha speaking," Sasuke hears his older brother say.

"Hey, Itachi. It's me," the younger Uchiha says.

"Sasuke, ah good to hear from you. Gaara and I saw your mad dash to work this morning. Did you have a late night," he asks slyly.

"Kinda. Anyway, I'm going on a vacation. Two weeks. Gonna to Rome. So don't like send the SWAT team after me or anything," he says.

"You are taking two weeks off of work? Who are you and what have you done to my brother," Itachi asks in amusement.

"It was Naruto's idea," was his response.

"Ah. He is a good influence on you. But knowing Naruto, you might as well have stayed home. I doubt he's going to let you leave the hotel room, more specifically the bed," Itachi chuckles.

"ITACHI," Sasuke says, twitching.

"You are delightfully ease to tease, my foolish little brother. I hope you and your blonde have fun. I myself have always been more partial to red heads. But to each their own," he says merrily.

"Uh huh. Right well I let you know. So talk to you later," Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

"I love you too, foolish little brother. Remember to be SAFE," Itachi advises in his best doctor voice. (Which given his occupation was saying something. Itachi had a damn good doctor voice. Just ask Gaara.)

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke growls.

"Nonsense. You've said that at least a million times before. Yet, I am still breathing. I hope you and Naruto have fun on this trip. I'll stop by your place and make sure everything is in order," Itachi says.

"Thanks. Talk to you later," Sasuke says, hanging up.

Naruto by this point, was also on his phone. He figured it was best to let Kakashi know what happened to Sasuke at work. That was some weird shit.

"Hey, Kakashi. Sai showed up at Sasuke's workplace. But Sasuke talked his boss out of having him in the same department," Naruto says.

"That can't be a coincidence," Kakashi responds.

"No, we don't think so either. That's why we are going to get out of here for awhile," the blonde says.

"That might be a good idea. These people could be dangerous," Kakashi replies.

"Yeah. So see you soon," Naruto says.

"Of course," Kakashi says.

Naruto hangs up and smiles at Sasuke. Ah that vein in Sasuke's forehead was twitching. Yep, he'd definitely talked to Itachi.

"You and Itachi really make me happy I'm an only child," Naruto teases.

"You have no idea, how lucky you are," Sasuke growls out.

"Well speaking about getting lucky," Naruto says.

"…," Sasuke wisely decides to ignore that pun.


	7. Chapter 7

Damn Roses

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews. I know this chapter is "late" for me, but I got side tracked with my other stories. For my yaoi lovers, I did just update Animal Magnetism (A supernatural Sasuke x Naruto story.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^. I am going to be trying to get this story wrapped up pretty shortly. Though you can probably expect at least one more chapter of this one. Maybe 2-3.

Chapter Seven

"I know that look," Gaara says with amusement.

"What look," Itachi asks "innocently."

"That's the look you get when you mess with Sasuke. You are entirely too pleased with yourself. What did you do," the red head asks.

"Oh he's going on a trip to Rome, with Naruto. I just advised him on the importance of safe sex. As a doctor and his brother, I have a duty to do such things," the dark haired man says.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it passed twenty," Gaara muses.

"Oh Sasuke is more bark than bite, once you get to know him," Itachi states.

"Uh huh. I'm glad that Kankuro used to be too terrified of me to attempt such brotherly teasing. Now he's too mature," Itachi's husband says.

"Are you calling me immature," the smokey eyed man asks.

"Mhm. When it comes to your little brother, you are," Gaara replies.

"Alright. I'll concede that point," the doctor responds honestly.

Itachi was constantly bemused by Gaara's relationships with his siblings. Although he was the youngest, clearly he was the leader of the group. Temari was the social butterfly and quite feisty. Kankuro was the easiest going of the three. Gaara was by far the most intense. (That was fine with Itachi as the intensity applied to the bedroom as well.)

"I thought you might," Gaara says.

"Mmm what can I say, I'm a sucker for red heads," Itachi says and kisses his husband.

Meanwhile, Danzo paces. He couldn't allow this to continue. They were going to fucking Europe on a romantic get away. He was going to lose his best employee. Well drastic times called for drastic measures. The elderly man quickly orders a plane ticket.

Sasuke slept through most of the plane ride. He was used to flying. The slight rocking motion of the plane, had a way of lulling him to sleep.

Naruto smiles. The Uchiha always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. When awake, Sasuke was constantly on high alert. It was an amazing sight to see his face completely relax when he drifted off. Idly, he brushes the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink," the flight attendant asks.

"Oh sure. Some champagne would be great," he smiles.

She smiles back and gives him two glasses. Naruto wasn't sure, but he figured Sasuke was probably a bit of an alcoholic snob. The man was pretty high maintenance. So the blonde decided, if he drank it was probably "the fancy stuff."

Sasuke wakes up and yawns. He smiles at Naruto. Naruto hands him the drink.

"Trying to get me drunk already," Sasuke asks.

"You bet! How else am I supposed to take advantage of you," the blonde replies.

"What makes you think you are the one who is doing the taking advantage," Sasuke murmurs.

"Well if you want to do the ravishing, instead of being ravished, I could be persuaded," Naruto responds.

"Good to know," Sasuke chuckles.

The rest of the plane ride was spent mostly watching the movie that happened to be playing. Sasuke was only half paying attention. He enjoyed looking out the window and admiring the view down below. Though he noted the sky and ocean's brilliant shades of blue, still had nothing on his blonde's eyes.

"Looks like we are here," Naruto says when the plane lands, offering Sasuke his hand to help him out of his seat.

Sasuke takes his hand and they had off the plane. Italy was beautiful. He was with Naruto, in Europe, and away from his crazy boss. Things were looking up. Now about that gladiator costume…

Naruto tilts his head. He was looking at something or someone. Sasuke follows his gaze. Whoever it was they darted off rather quickly.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel. You said you got us a room with a hot tub, right," the blonde asks, clearly deciding to shrug off this strange incident.

"Yeah. You just want an excuse to see me shirtless, but I did," Sasuke smirks and they head into the hotel.

"Maybe it was the other way around, since you are the one that requested it," Naruto says smugly.

"You are pretty full of yourself," Sasuke states as they check in and head to their room.

"Maybe a little. But I have good reason to be. I doubt you take that many of your dates to Europe," the blue eyed man says cheekily and opens the door to their room.

"You are the first," Sasuke concedes.

"Ah ha! I knew it. Think they have ramen here," he asks.

"Naruto, we are in Italy. You are not eating ramen here. Besides, it's not healthy to eat that much of one thing. Though Italy is famous for its pasta. Which I guess is sorta in the same ballpark," Sasuke replies as he sets down his suitcase.

Sasuke was determined to improve the blonde's diet. Some ramen now and then was okay. But the blonde practically lived off the stuff. The raven haired man had no idea how Naruto managed to maintain that six pack when he ate like a broke college student all the time.

"Pasta might be okay," Naruto responds and looks out the window.

"Damn nice view," he mutters.

"Yeah. So I was wondering if maybe, you'd be okay with, you know," Sasuke starts to say.

"Okay with what," Naruto tilts his head to the side.

"It's nothing. Forget it," Sasuke replies, heading to the hot tub and already taking off his shirt.

"While I'm definitely enjoying the whole strip tease thing, what were you going to say," the blonde asks.

"Nevermind. It's stupid," the dark haired man replies as he slides out of his pants, he still had his boxers on.

Well Naruto was enjoying the show. It was always a fun time whenever Sasuke decided to embrace his inner stripper. He noted the eternal question of boxers vs. briefs had been answered. But still he knew that Sasuke was keeping something from him. No matter how small it was, Naruto wasn't going to let that fly. It must have been something good to get the normally stoic Uchiha all flustered like that.

"You'll laugh," Sasuke states as he gets in the water.

"I won't laugh. I promise," Naruto says as he follows Sasuke's lead, by stripping down to his own boxers, and joins the paler man in the tub.

Naruto was curious. What could possibly have the Uchiha so bashful. Sasuke was definitely not a bashful person. So naturally the blonde was intrigued.

"Fine. Since we are in Rome, would you mind," Sasuke mutters the end of the sentence so quickly, that Naruto didn't catch it.

"Would I mind what," he asks.

"Well…dressing up as a gladiator," Sasuke answers.

"Ohhh. Damn didn't know you into that type of thing," Naruto says.

"Nevermind. It was stupid. I shouldn't have asked," Sasuke says.

"Well I kinda figured you were more of a straight to business type of person. Didn't think you'd have a creative kink like that," the blonde observes.

"…," Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"But sure, I don't mind. I mean whatever gets you going is fine with me," Naruto says, smiling.

"Really? Great," Sasuke asks in a relieved tone.

"Yeah. I mean everyone has their kinks. So you like the whole role playing thing or is it just gladiators specifically," Naruto asks.

"It's more just specifically you and gladiator thing. You'd look hot in leather," Sasuke answers.

"Alright. I was willing to be flexible. But I would draw the line at the school girl or French Maid outfit," Naruto states.

"You are such an ass," Sasuke growls.

"Though you know you in a school boy uniform and shoved up against some lockers, that might be fun," Naruto observes.

"Never going to happen," Sasuke says, twitching.

"That's not being very fair. I mean I'm indulging you," Naruto reasons.

"…You have anything else other than high school thing," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Well I kinda have a thing for light bondage," the blonde admits.

"When you say light bondage, what exactly are we talking about? I am not getting whipped or whipping you," Sasuke scoffs.

"Nothing like that. Maybe just blind folds, one of us being tied up, and things like that. It's hot to have someone at your mercy or be at someone else's mercy," Naruto states.

"Never would have thought of you as having a dark side like that. But I guess that might be negotiable," Sasuke says.

"Great! You are going to look so sexy all tied up," Naruto beams.

"Wait who says I'm the one being tied up," Sasuke demands.

"I do. If I let you tie me off, I'm not sure I trust you not to get me all worked up and walk away," the blue eyed man states.

"I'm not that vicious," the dark haired lawyer responds.

"You can be. But either way, this trip is going to be fun," Naruto states.

Meanwhile, Danzo arrives in Europe. It had been awhile since he'd gone to Italy. He had to admit that Sasuke did have good tastes when it came to romantic getaways. It was such a beautiful and historical country.

Now he wondered to himself, how was he to break the love birds up. He had thought shoving Naruto's ex at Sasuke would result in Sasuke snapping. The youngest Uchiha was after all a rather territorial person.

He half expected it to come to blows honestly. But it hadn't worked. Oh yes, Sasuke had been pissed. However, it hadn't been enough to drive them apart. That was disappointing.

` As much as Danzo had been loathed to do it, he called Orochimaru. Orochimaru wanted them to break up as badly as he did. The two would have to join forces for the time being.

"We'll need to get them separated. I'm afraid the bond is too strong. I didn't want it to come to this, but he'll have to be eliminated," Danzo says referring to Naruto.

"Let's send them an invite to one of the parties being hosted at the hotel. That way we should be able to separate them easily enough," Orochimaru offers.

"That's not a bad idea," Danzo states and has it done.

Orochimaru was honestly surprised that Danzo would jump to murder so quickly. Damn it was going to be harder to steal Sasuke away from the old man than he thought. He was willing to kill for the young lawyer.

Sasuke was in the middle of discussing the pros and cons of various kinks with Naruto, when there was a knock on their door. He sighs, gets up, and wraps a bathrobe around himself. Then he goes and answers it. It was a maid, delivering a letter.

"Thanks," he murmurs, giving her a tip.

"What's that," Naruto asks.

"Looks like it's an invite to a party at the hotel later tonight," Sasuke answers.

"Party! Cool. We should go," Naruto answers.

"Well it's a costume party," the raven haired man states.

"Ah well I'm sure we can find something. Besides, I did promise you that I'd play dress up for you," Naruto replies.

"Alright. I'm sure I can find something in that case," Sasuke smirks, suddenly liking the idea of this party a whole lot more.

Sasuke eventually decides to wear an emperor costume. Yeah it was a bit cliché. But still he decided, when in Rome…

"Well now I know why Rome fell, everyone was too busy staring at you, to do anything else," Naruto says and leads Sasuke off to the party.

"You really are such a loser," Sasuke says fondly.

"Maybe. But I'm your loser," the blonde answers.

"Always and forever," the youngest Uchiha replies.

"Always and forever? Awe that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me bastard," Naruto beams.

"Don't ruin the moment," Sasuke huffs.

"Alright. Well let's have a look around. Damn some people really went all out on their costumes. You think some of these people made them themselves," Naruto wonders.

"Looks like it. That peacock one looks like it would have taken weeks," Sasuke marvels at the massive feathers, the detailed body paint job, and the way the person walked like a peacock. (That was someone who was serious about the whole playing the part thing.)

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get us some drinks," Naruto says.

"Alright. I'll just wait by the water fountain," Sasuke answers.

He watches as Naruto heads off. Oh yeah, he was definitely loving the costume on his blonde. The water fountain was beautiful. It was carved from solid marble and a dolphin and nymph had been carved out of it. The dolphin was spraying water out of its mouth, at the nymph playfully.

Naruto heads over to one of the refreshment tables. The blonde was pouring himself and Sasuke a glass, when an older man approached him. He knew him to be Sasuke's boss. What the fuck was he doing in Rome?!

"You've got to be kidding me. Tell me that you didn't actually travel halfway across the world just to stalk him," Naruto twitches.

"If you truly care about him, you'll break off this relationship. He can't possibly focus on what he needs to focus on to make partner and maintain a real relationship at this point," Danzo says.

"I think you really underestimate Sasuke's time management skills," Naruto says.

"No. I don't think so. You seem like the romantic type. I doubt you'd be happy with him pulling 60, 70, or even 80 hour weeks. Which is what he'll have to do if he wants to make partner. So for both your sakes, it'd be better to save you both the heartbreak, and end it now," Danzo replies.

"For your sake, you better back off. This is stalking. If he really wanted to, he could report you to the police for it," Naruto growls out.

"Sasuke wouldn't want the vicious legal battle to play out in the public eye," Danzo brushes off his threat.

"He wouldn't. But you know what, I wouldn't give a fuck. I'll report you myself, if this keeps up," the blonde threatens.

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside. It would be better. There is no need to cause a scene," the old man offers.

"Yeah," Naruto says, following Danzo outside.

Sasuke was wondering what was taking Naruto so long, when he saw Orochimaru. His eyes narrowed. What the Hell? You had to be kidding. He'd gone all the way to Italy and still couldn't escape his stalkers.

"What are you doing here," he demands.

"Oh I have some business interests here," Orochimaru says conversationally.

"Uh huh," Sasuke responds and raises an eyebrow.

"You sound so suspicious Sasuke. Really you need to work on that, especially if you are entering a serious relationship. Your paranoia will get the better of you and it won't end well," the snake like man states.

"Somehow, I think I'll pass on love advice from you," Sasuke scoffs.

"Always such a vicious little kitten," he replies.

"I'll show you kitten," Sasuke growls.

That's when Sasuke heard the gunshot go off. Everyone else had as well. The crowd goes nuts trying to figure out who the shooter was. Sasuke rushes outside. He'd always had exceptional hearing and the gunshot had definitely come from outside the building.

Naruto hadn't expected the sneaky old bastard to be packing heat. Dammit! The fucker had been aiming for his heart, but Naruto had managed to roll and it only grazed his leg. Still it hurt like Hell and he knew it'd slow his reflexes. He'd have to take Danzo out fast.

Danzo was retreating. He knew the sound of the gun would be heard. He had to get out of there fast. But he was going to get a kill shot in.

That's when Sasuke came hurtling out of the building. He saw the gun. He saw the blood on Naruto's leg, the way he was limping. It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened.

Shit! Danzo was really trying to kill Naruto. He had to stop him. The Uchiha slams Naruto out of the way, to the ground. If he hadn't, he was sure, that the shot would have gotten Naruto in the heart.

"Fortunately" for Sasuke, because of the angle that he had slammed Naruto down, the bullet had only sliced into Sasuke's side.

Danzo's eyes widen in horror. He'd shot Sasuke. But it didn't look like a fatal wound and he had to get out of there before the crowd showed up. He ran like a bat out of Hell.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the yelling and screaming. There was a crowd gathering around them. But he lost consciousness from the shock of the bullet. When he awoke again, he was in a hospital. Dammit, he really hated hospitals.

"Easy there. You were shot. They got you on a morphine drip. Me too by the way," Naruto says, as he was laying in the bed next to him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry about this. I didn't realize that he'd actually try to fucking kill you. I knew he was obsessive, but I didn't think he was psychotic," Sasuke murmurs.

"It's not your fault bastard. You do seem to attract the crazies. But it's alright. I just got grazed in the leg. You took a bullet for me, literally. Not a lot of people would do that for anyone," the blonde says.

"Like you said, you might be a loser, but you are my loser," he smiles and winces in pain. (Sasuke decides to take advantage of that morphine drip.)

"Did they catch him," Sasuke asks.

"No. They are still out looking for him. Guy is fucking nuts. All this because he thought you wouldn't be focusing on work as much," Naruto says.

"Yeah. Well anyone who can handle running Roots International has to be crazy. I think it's literally in the job description somewhere. Well if you read between the lines," he answers.

"Please tell me that you are quitting," Naruto says and looks at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'd say getting shot by the boss is a pretty good reason to quit," the raven haired man answers.

"And you aren't going to work for Orochimaru," the blonde adds.

"Definitely not going to work for Orochimaru. Maybe I'll just join you in the Personal Trainer business. Less of a chance of getting shot. Of course dealing with flirtatious clients, could be a pain in the ass. But definitely less stressful. The money doesn't seem bad either, if you get wealthy clients," he muses.

"That's the spirit! I have a huge list of female clients that would love to have you as their trainer," Naruto states.

"Why female clients," he asks.

"Because I know you have no interest in women. You could turn any straight man gay, with those bedroom eyes of yours. Not taking the chance," he states cheerfully.

"The fact that I took a bullet for you doesn't show you that I wouldn't cheat," Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I know you wouldn't. I trust you. It's THEM I don't trust," Naruto responds.

"I can handle myself," Sasuke says, shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh I know. But still not going to take any chances. I'm sure you will make a great trainer," Naruto replies.

"Probably better than you," Sasuke states with a smirk.

"You asshole! Why do you always gotta make everything into a competition," Naruto demands.

"Mostly because you are hot when you get angry," Sasuke answers truthfully.

"Really? That's the reason," Naruto asks.

"Mhm," the dark eyed man replies.

"Well you know I'm hot when I'm not angry too," the blonde replies.

"Trust me, I know that. I saw you in the costume," Sasuke says.

"You are a kinky bastard, do you know that," Naruto demands.

"Only for you," Sasuke answers.

"Better be only for me or else Danzo won't be the only one shooting people," Naruto answers as they both drift off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn Roses

Author's Note: This was my first yaoi story, so it was a learning process. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Damn Roses. Oh and if you are interested in other Yaoi stories by me, I have Animal Magnetism. For those of you who aren't exclusively yaoi readers, I have some straight stories as well. ^^. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Warning: Some swearing, naughty languages, implied suggestive scenes.

Chapter Eight

"ITACHI, CALM DOWN," Gaara yells.

"Someone fucking shot my brother! I'm not going to calm down," Itachi actually roars at his beloved red head.

"The hospital says he's okay. It just grazed him. We'll be there soon. We'll get to the bottom of this. Just calm down and for Godsakes, let me drive. You are in no condition to do so," Gaara orders.

"You're right," Itachi sighs and lets Gaara have the driver's seat.

He was lucky to have him. Anyone else would have cowered at the sight of Itachi Uchiha losing it. But not Gaara Sabaku (well Uchiha now. But you get the point.)

They soon get to the hospital. Itachi demands to know what room Sasuke as in and takes off running. Gaara was impressed by how fast his lover was when properly motivated. He sighs and follows.

"Sasuke, what the fuck happened," Itachi demands to know.

"Damn, the one time you swore and we didn't get it on camera," Sasuke chuckles.

"Foolish little brother, now is not the time for jokes. You were shot," he snaps.

"Well I guess Danzo and Orochimaru are even more twisted than we thought. I saw Orochimaru at this hotel party Naruto and I went to. Danzo lured Naruto off and shot at him. I shoved him out of the way and got hit. Danzo took off running. The authorities are looking for him," Sasuke explains.

"You gotta admit, Uchihas tend to attract some crazy stalkers," the blonde says and Itachi notes he was holding Sasuke's hand.

"…," Itachi couldn't deny that, so he remained speechless.

"We are just glad you are both going to be okay," Gaara states.

"Thanks. Make sure that you bang Itachi's brains out especially well tonight. We don't need an international incident on our hands. Well a bigger one than we already currently have," Sasuke responds.

"I make sure to do that EVERY night. But noted," Gaara says and tries to keep Itachi from losing it further.

"Don't worry Itachi. The cops are looking for the asshole. When I get my hands on him, there won't be much left of him. But you can have the scraps. I'm sick and tired of people stalking my man," the blonde declares.

"Your man," Sasuke repeats, raising an eyebrow as if to say, _Seriously?_

"You took a bullet for me, bastard. I think it's safe to say you are my man," Naruto replies.

"I know but it just sounds so stereotypical," the youngest Uchiha scoffs.

"I think you are both missing the point here," Itachi says.

"I'd rather bicker with him than worry, when I can't do anything about it," Sasuke says sagely.

"So bastard, if they catch him are you going to be your own lawyer," the blue eyed man asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to nail that son of a bitch," the dark haired man answers.

"That's my bastard," Naruto says smiling widely.

"You two have the strangest pet names I have ever heard," Gaara says with amusement.

"You're married to a man who wears purple nail polish. You have no room to talk," Sasuke says smugly.

"What's wrong with my nail polish," Itachi asks.

"It's a chick thing," the younger Uchiha explains as if it was obvious.

"Trust me, if you saw his dick, you wouldn't use the word chick in the same sentence when referring to Itachi," the red head defends his husband.

"Gaara, I do not want to hear about my brother's equipment," Sasuke growls out.

"Then you should know better than to tease him while I'm here," the shorter man teases him.

"Damn you are vicious. The mental images. I am traumatized for life," Sasuke shudders.

"Maybe I can help get that off your mind," Naruto offers.

"How," Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Like this," Naruto says and leans over kissing him.

"I told you the roses would do the trick," Itachi says smugly.

"Mhm. Well let's let them get some rest," Gaara offers, taking Itachi's hand, and leading him out of there.

"Oh I don't think they are going to get much rest. Actually, I have some concerns they might reopen their injuries," he states.

"They are in a hospital. Besides, while Naruto is likely to get carried away enough not to consider his own health, Sasuke isn't. They'll be fine," the red head assures him.

"Danzo and Orochimaru won't though," Itachi promises darkly.

"You're a little scary when you do that brooding thing," Gaara says.

"Good. I have an image to uphold after all," he replies.

About two months later, Sasuke and Naruto were at the rather large fancy gym Naruto owned. Sasuke was drinking some water and watching Naruto help some client. The client surprisingly was an elderly woman and she was rather determined. A little insane, but determined to lift 100 pounds of weights. Thankfully Naruto had put his foot down and got her down to 20.

While being a personal fitness trainer lacked the intellectual challenges and prestige of being a lawyer, there were several benefits. The first being, Sasuke could choose his hours and clients. So he didn't have to work with assholes and he actually got a decent amount of sleep now. (Oh and that whole less likely to have a heart attack before forty thing, was a nice bonus.) He did enjoy being active and he was helping people. Mostly though, he just enjoyed the view of his new lover instructing others. To Sasuke the workday was just a long version of foreplay and by the end of it, he was more than ready to jump or be jumped.

It had been interesting to work out the dynamics of that. Sometimes Sasuke would top. Sometimes Naruto would top. But the blonde was an animal when it came to carnal games. So if Sasuke was honest, he'd admit that Naruto topped more than him. He'd never actually admit that out loud though.

The blonde was surprisingly possessive. It was a rare day when Sasuke's neck wasn't adorned in lovebites and he didn't have some light bruises. Naruto played rough. But the youngest Uchiha was okay with that.

It just made him feel more wanted and it was exciting, not to have to hold back. Naruto could handle Sasuke when he wanted to play hard. With the Uchiha's other lover, he had always had to hold himself back. He didn't want to hurt his partner. There was no concern with that with the blonde though. Sasuke was actually fairly certain Naruto could survive a volcanic explosion in one piece.

Speaking of which, it was five now. The woman's training session would be ending. Sasuke saunters over to his boyfriend. Naruto smiles at the old woman and let's her know the session was over.

"Next week, I'm doing the 100," she states confidently.

"We'll see you. You did a pretty good job with the 20. Maybe 30," he answers.

"100," she responds.

"We'll see. Keep up the good work," he says.

"Good. Well I wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting on you," the old lady looks at Sasuke appreciatively.

"How considerate," Sasuke says dryly.

This particular client was well perceptive. It was like she had some sort of instinct that told her, _These people banging each other._ While Sasuke had never been one to discuss his personal life at work, apparently this rule wasn't strictly enforced in the Personal Trainer business. He was surprised someone who had to be pushing 80, was so supportive of a gay relationship. He knew he shouldn't stereotype, support was growing across all age groups. But still.

"Oh well I still remember what it was like to be young and in love," she says with a smile and heads off.

"Do you think she gets some sort of kick off of imagining us together," Naruto asks.

"I don't think so. I know so. Anyway, let's get home," Sasuke says.

"Yeah," Naruto says with a smile, taking his hand.

That's when Sasuke's cell phone off. He sighs and answers it. This had better be good.

"Hello," he asks.

"Oh Sasuke, got. Glad I caught you. I'm going to need you to come down to the police station. We caught Danzo. We need you and Naruto to make an id," Kakashi explains.

"You caught him," Sasuke asks in disbelief.

Danzo was a clever old bastard. He was jet hopping around the world. He had managed to evade the Italian and the American authorities for two months since the shooting. If Sasuke didn't want to wring his neck, he'd be impressed.

"Yep. How soon can you get here," the silver haired detective asks.

"15 minutes. See you soon," he hangs up.

"Caught who and where we heading in 15 minutes," the blonde asks.

"They caught Danzo and the police station," Sasuke says, darting off to the car, and Naruto follows suit.

They soon arrive at the police station. Both men storm inside, straight to the cells. Neither was going to waste any time.

"Alright, is that the man who shot you both," Kakashi asks, pointing to Danzo.

"Yes," they both say without hesitation.

"Good. Well we'll set up the trial," the detective assures them.

"You are going to regret teaching me so much about the law. I probably can't get the death penalty. But I can make sure you die in a prison," Sasuke hisses at Danzo.

"Sasuke, threatening the defendant is not a wise move," Kakashi says.

"Neither is shooting me or my boyfriend," the Uchiha snaps.

"Well there is that. You know Danzo you are quite lucky we found you and not Itachi. He's a medical genius you know. I shudder to think of what he would have done to someone who shot his beloved baby brother," Kakashi says cheerfully.

Danzo looks a little green around the gills at that. He knew that Kakashi wasn't bluffing. Suddenly, the jail cell didn't look so bad.

The old man wondered if Itachi would be crazy enough to try to get to him, while he was in custody. He honestly wasn't sure. That was a fact that very much terrified the former big wig at Roots International. How had it come to this, he wondered to himself?

Later at the trial, Sasuke's license was still active, so yeah he was going to represent himself and Naruto. It felt odd to put the stuffy lawyer suit back on. Naruto seemed fond of it though. (Well more accurately he seemed fond of trying to get it off.)

"Naruto, I am NOT going into the courtroom looking like I just got laid," Sasuke warns him.

"Well it could be a quickie and that would give you enough time to preen like the peacock you are," he says with a smile.

"One, you don't do quickies. I think you are physically incapable of it. Secondly, I do not preen like a peacock," the youngest Uchiha growls at him.

"Yes, you do. It's okay though. You definitely have preening rights. Look at those gorgeous feathers," he says and cheekily slaps his ass to prove his point.

"That is my ass. Those are not feathers," Sasuke scoffs.

"You take things too literally. It was a metaphor, bastard," Naruto responds.

"Oh really? A metaphor? Since when do you even know what a metaphor is," the dark haired man asks in amusement.

"Hey! Just because I didn't go to some fancy Ivy League school, doesn't mean I don't know stuff," he grumbles.

"It's okay Naruto. We have clearly defined roles in this relationship. I'm the smart one. You are the Nympho. That's just how this works," Sasuke couldn't resist poking at the blonde.

"Oh I'm the Nympho," Naruto asks incredulously.

"You're the one who gets cranky if we don't do it at least twice a day," Sasuke answers.

"Oh and you are really protesting," the blue eyed man scoffs.

"Not saying that. Just saying you are a Nympho. I didn't say that I wasn't," he replies.

"That's better. Now get your ass in that courtroom before I ask the judge if I can borrow his gavel," Naruto orders.

"Why would you want his gavel," Sasuke asks, blinking.

"It'll be a good paddle. Your cocky ass needs a paddling," the other man replies.

"You are on crack if you think you are going to paddle or spank me. I'm not a submissive," Sasuke says as he heads into the courtroom.

"You looked pretty submissive to me last night when you were begging me to," Naruto starts to say something and Sasuke covers his mouth.

"Naruto! Not here," he growls.

"Order. Danzo vs. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. I have to admit this is an unusual case. One of the participants will be representing himself and the other alleged shooting victim," the judge states.

"Thank you, your Honor," Sasuke says.

Danzo was on the witness stand. Sasuke was more than ready to tear into this stalker. The youngest Uchiha had had it up to here with older men stalking him. Granted Danzo at least wasn't after his ass, but he had to send a message.

"We have a tape thanks to the security cameras around the hotel, so I'm certain this will all be fairly self explanatory. Danzo, I was your employee right," Sasuke begins.

"Yes, for about two years," he replies.

"And in that time, how would you rate my performance," Sasuke asks and gives Naruto a dark look when the blonde sniggered at the word performance. (That wasn't the type of performance that Sasuke was talking about Naruto! Get your mind out of the gutter.)

"Exceptional. I believe you were the only employee who hadn't lost a case. You had such a bright future ahead of you," he continues.

"And you decided to ensure I stayed on the right track, by trying to disrupt my personal relationship," Sasuke says accusingly.

"I counseled you against pursuing a relationship. Rising stars in the legal industry have to work long hours. It wouldn't have been fair to you or your lover to put you through that," he states casually.

"And when I didn't take your advice, you took matters into your own hands," he states.

Danzo knew he was fucked. They did have it on the tape. He'd clearly made the first shot. There was nothing even his brilliant legal mind could come up with as a defense. No one would believe insanity.

"Yes, I may have crossed over the line. But it was only because I didn't want to see you throw away a promising legal career for a pretty face," he answers.

"That was not your call. When you realized that I wasn't going to break off the relationship, you decided to eliminate him. But I heard the gunshot and stopped you. I took the bullet and you ran," Sasuke continues.

"It's all been caught on the security camera. I can not deny that. I had hoped that you would take my place. You see I am an old man. I have been diagnosed with cancer. I wanted to make sure that I left the firm in good hands, when I retired, and sought treatment," he elaborates.

Damn. So that was his angle. He was going to try to play the sick old man card. It wouldn't get him out of prison, but it might reduce his sentence if he tugged at the judge's heartstrings.

Naruto watches the case. Sasuke was in his element in the courtroom. The Uchiha was one of the few men that looked more natural in a suit than in casual clothes. Somehow, he'd kept his voice mostly neutral. Naruto would have been yelling and screaming vulgarities at the would be assassin.

The blonde risked a glance at Itachi. Yeah, Naruto was surprised that somehow Itachi was resisting the impulse to kill Danzo right there. The elder Uchiha brother, was very protective. He figured the fact that Gaara was there and holding onto his hand, like _Don't even think about it,._

"That is no excuse for shooting someone," Sasuke responds.

"No. I suppose not. I wish things had been different Sasuke. You had such potential. So did your brother. But Uchihas well insanity seems to run in your family," he states sadly.

Sasuke twitches. He so wanted to hit this bastard. He looks at the judge.

"The witness is admitting his guilt," he states.

"It appears so. Danzo you will receive a minimum of 10 years for the attempted murder of Naruto Uzamaki and the stalking of a former employee. I'd give you more, but I doubt in your current condition you are likely to live long enough to serve your entire sentence anyway," the judge bangs his gavel.

Once Danzo was being dragged away, Sasuke proved that he was not above indulging in a little childishness. He flipped Danzo off and pulls Naruto into the ultimate, _Fuck you kiss._

Naruto was more than happy to indulge Sasuke in his nah nah moment. He wraps his arms around the Uchiha's waist and deepens the kiss. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. The blonde wonders if maybe he had a slight exhibitionist streak in him. Maybe it was just the fact that Sasuke really knew how to kiss.

"Let's go home," Sasuke says with a smile.

"Well foolish little brother, I imagine that liplock is going to be all over the news this evening," Itachi muses.

"Do I look like I give a fuck," the younger Uchiha asks in an amused tone.

"No. You just look like someone who is about to be fucked or do the fucking," Gaara says dryly.

"…," Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that from the normally stoic red head.

"Well done, my love. Well done," Itachi praises his husband.

"Thank you. I had been saving that one for a special occasion," Gaara responds.

"As I was saying earlier, practice safe sex," Itachi states with a serious face.

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke growls.

"Alright. Alright. I think everyone got their teasing in. We have important things to do," Naruto says.

"We do," Sasuke tilts his head.

"Uh huh. I made us special reservations to celebrate Danzo's ass going to jail," he chirps happily.

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke says and they go to the restaurant.

He tilts his head when they get there. Naruto had gotten them a rather private spot. There were candles, roses, and even champagne. The blonde had gone all out. Sasuke had always known that Naruto was the more romantic of the two of them and this only served to reinforce that point.

After the dinner, Naruto surprises Sasuke by getting on his knee. Sasuke gives him a look like, _What are you doing?_ Then he saw the little black jewelry box in the blonde's hand. OHHHH.

"I know we haven't been dating that long, but we've known each other since we were kids. That and how many couples can literally say they took a bullet for each other. You're a bastard, but you're my bastard. I love you. Will you marry me," Naruto asks.

"You are such a loser. Only you would insult someone while proposing. But yes," Sasuke says with a smile.

Sasuke was tempted to jump Naruto there. Dammit. The spot was pretty private. But the blonde was a very vocal lover. People would figure out what was going on rather quickly. So he settles for dragging Naruto back to the car and getting home. They didn't leave the house for two days. Naruto had VERY impressive stamina.

The wedding was held a couple weeks after that. Naruto had wanted to make it official as quickly as possible. He seemed to think a wedding ring would scare away creepy stalkers from _his bastard._ But Itachi wasn't going to allow a rushed wedding for his baby brother. He had put his foot down.

The wedding was beautiful. Itachi and Gaara had pulled some strings and secured the same location for Sasuke and Naruto, where they got married. Itachi was now sporting a black eye, for asking where Sasuke's wedding dress was.)

"You deserved that one," Gaara chuckles.

"You are my husband. You are supposed to be on my side," Itachi rubs his eye.

"I am. But sometimes you need a little tough love," Gaara responds, watching Sasuke and Naruto seal their vows with a kiss. (And what a kiss it was. A few parents had to cover their children's eyes.)

Sasuke and Naruto laugh at this. Both throwing a bouquet of roses into the crowd. This time Jirayia and Tsunade caught them.

"Oh Hell no," Tsunade says.

"But it's tradition," Jirayia responds.

"I'm not getting married because of some damn roses," she scoffs.

' "I'm sure that's what Sasuke said. Look what happened to the kids," he says slyly.

"…," Tsunade was speechless.

"Go Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage," Naruto cracks up.

"Come on loser, I believe you owe me a dance," Sasuke leads him to the dance floor.

"Do you think they'll really end up together," Naruto says as he sways with Sasuke.

"Roses do have an impressive track record," he offers.

"Yeah, without them I wouldn't have you," the blonde replies.

"I think I have a new favorite flower," Sasuke says as he kisses his blonde.

"Me too," Naruto says, returning the kiss.


End file.
